My Sweet Memories
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Misaki was adopted by Cross,she learns new information about herself as she spends her time with the rest of the nightclass, leading up to the biggest battle of all can she concentrate, as her heart is split between two guys? TakumaxOCxAi
1. Chapter 1

Takuma's POV

She was crouching there helpless and scared; tears still streamed down her face. Her family lay in the other room covered in blood, deep bite wounds all over their bodies, her mother, father and older brother; none survived. This little girl must have been hidden in this little box room, the door had been bolted on the outside from letting her out, she was lucky though, I turned around me to look down the dark hallway to find a trail of droplets of blood stop just before her door, this is where the Level E was slaughtered by my friend Kaname. The girl was shivering with fear; she must know what we are, her big brown eyes wide and red from crying so much. I bent down to comfort her.

"Hello there, don't worry now you are safe with us, there is no need to fear us, and we won't hurt you." She stirred a little, I smiled at her encouragingly. To my surprise she ran to me and threw herself in my arms, poor girl. She held on tightly to my hand as we took her outside of the blood smelling house, to our car.

"We can leave her with the hunters they should be here soon, they will find somewhere for her." Kaname stated before seating himself in the car. I agreed, I suppose there was nothing else we could do. But hearing this; the girl's grip tightened on my hand and her eyes filled up yet again, she was shaking her head at me.

"It's ok; you'll be safe with the people coming. They'll put you with a nice family." I kept my voice nice and calm for her. She made a little squeal and wrapped her arms around my right one, holding on really tight, I had to admit it was quite cute, her big eyes asking me to look after her, her tears telling me she was scared and alone. I couldn't take her with us, she was a human.

"Ichijo," Kaname called, his window down; looking at the little girl, "Maybe she should join us." And with that the window went up and it was decided. The little girl joined us in the car sat opposite Kaname. He had a look in his eye that I could only notice; he has use of this girl. He sat forward, closer to her, "What is your name?"

The little girl looked up at me, then leaned her head on my arm.

"Anzai Misaki" She whispered, her little hands gripping my sleeve.

"Well, Misaki-chan, I'm sure you will very much enjoy the company of Ichijo-sama's family." Kaname looked up at me, "They will treat you as their own."

What had Kaname planned for Misaki-chan?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! This is chapter 2, enjoy it :) sorry its short and there isn't much speech yet, this is just the beginning.

(Still Takuma's POV)

She squealed as I chased her round the water fountain, her laughter echoing throughout the estate. She had settled in nicely here, even surrounded by vampires. Misaki and I had grown close and I started to love her a little, she was cute, her smile, laugh and even her little voice, she didn't speak much but when she did all the maids and I'll admit even me would 'aww' how adorable she was. "Takuma!" Misaki giggled, she turned just as I lifted her up in the air, and she squealed some more before going completely rigid and silent.

"What's wrong Misaki?" I asked her before following her gaze and putting her gently on her feet, Kaname stood at the entrance of the manor; Misaki had always been shy and silent in front of him, like she was still scared of him.

"Ah, Kaname-sama!" I walked casually up to him, noticing his gaze on Misaki never left, her arms were as always wrapped around my right arm, tight. "You need me?"

"I believe we need to put Misaki-chan to bed now, don't you think?" He said his voice, never changing tone. I nodded, it was getting light out, we had to get her used to sleeping in the day, as everyone was asleep then.

I led her to her bed dorm and as usual she went straight into her bathroom to change and wash, I sat at the end of her bed, Kaname leaning against her dorm door. Misaki threw open the door and rushed into her bed, normally it would be just me sat at the end of her bed reading until she fell asleep but she knew something was wrong, Kaname was here. Her eyes wide open staring across at him, as he made his way across the room to her.

Leaning in as if to whisper to her he waved his hand over her head and swiftly she was asleep.

"You're going to change her now?" I questioned, Kaname nodded, and leaned in closer to Misaki.

"It's for the best."


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki's POV ( 10 years on)

"Misaki are you excited?" Yuki asked, skipping as we went to do our first prefect duty; stopping the day class girls attacking the night class. I hadn't seen them yet, I moved into the moon dorm tonight

"Um, not as excited as Zero." We looked up at the tall guy behind us, slouching, his hands in his pockets, and a plain bored look on his face. He just glared down at us, we couldn't help but giggle. Any other girl or boy would have stood in fear, but I and Yuki were used to his glares. We could hear the screeching and squealing already, girls running past us, hoping to get a good spot to see the night class. I rolled my eyes, they can't be that amazing. I know Yuki was excited to see Kaname-sama.

"Oh, quick! The doors are about to open!" Yuki squealed, running to position herself to keep the crowd back. I stood trying to catch my breath after running too, I caught Zero casually taking his time walking here, I narrowed my eyes at him. The big wooden doors opened, and there was a flash of white, there they were probably the most beautiful people I had seen, well, they weren't exactly 'people'. Vampires, disguised as humans to prove vampires and humans could live in peace, this was the academy's aim anyway. Dad had always wanted this, he wanted me, Yuki and Zero to support this with him, even though I think Yuki would agree with this because of Kaname, he saved her life when she was younger, she owed him that. It seemed that there already was a favourite, they screamed; "Aido! Kyyyyaa!" Kaname led the way of course, as Dorm leader, I could see Yuki and him exchange hellos. Behind him was another blonde, green eyes, quite cute actually, who was looking right at me. I ignored him, just thinking he was checking out the prefects. Then there was Aido, blonde with his icy blue eyes, waving to his fans, walking with a slouching, tall, dark orange haired guy, followed by a couple of models I had seen before , with a light silver haired girl, who seemed to have her nose up in the air, watching Kaname and Yuki. All the time assessing the night class I still felt those green eyes never leaving my face, I finally gave in and looked back. He smiled a little, walking towards me, i know my eyes widened and I some reason felt fear, he was a vampire. He noticed this and hesitated, before changing his look to stern, as if pushing himself. "Misaki-chan…" He looked to his side, from a distance Kaname was glaring at him, the blonde sighed and nodded before following his leader. Yuki caught my eye and gave me a 'what was that about?' look. I shrugged. What was that about? Why would he talk to me? And more importantly; why wouldn't Kaname let him talk to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Ichijo's POV 

She just stared wide eyed at me like she used to at Kaname or any other vampire that scared her, she didn't remember me for sure. It saddened me; I had hoped there was a slight chance she would remember me. She didn't remember her childhood before that night, as far as she knows she has always been adopted by headmaster Cross. She believes her mother and father did not want her, so gave her away. I know from hearsay that she wonders about her past and the missing memories she knows she should have. Seeing her now made me want to scoop her up in my arms like I used to and protect her, tell her everything what has happened to her, but I must stay loyal to my lord, Kaname.

"Ichijo what do you see outside?" Aido questioned me, I broke out of my daze and turned to see Aido was next to me looking out of the window like I was.

"Nothing Aido, I was just thinking." I replied, Adio was still looking outside for something, he didn't believe me.

"Oh! There's Yuki-chan and headmaster Cross' daughter!" He exclaimed, his bright blue eyes gleaming with excitement, "She must be joining us tonight."

"Aido….." Kaname's nonchalant voice echoed in the classroom, Aido whipped round to see his master looking across the room down to the teacher. Kaname didn't have to say anymore, the blonde took his seat and gave his full attention to the teacher.

I glanced out of the window again, there Misaki laughed and as she walked with Yuki-chan, her red/brown hair flowing down to her waist, she pulled down on her skirt, and twirled in front of Yuki-chan who gave her thumbs up. Her night class uniform fitted her well, being with her in the dorms and class might me hard for me. I know for a fact I will pay more attention to her than the others, I cannot help that, I want to, just like I used to.

Misaki's POV 

I stood outside the class door, my heart racing. This is when I finally get the chance to meet my other night class students. I had already met Kaname-sama, he had come to visit Yuki so many times in the past. But I was nervous about the others, especially Ichijo, since that episode earlier I've become more anxious about meeting them than I was. I opened the door, walking as quietly as I could in hoping they were too busy talking amongst themselves. Unfortunately all eyes were on me, I was late and the teacher turned to me, his eyes narrowed.

"Misaki-chan, nice of you to finally join us."

I bit my lip, something I do when nervous, quickly apologized and looked for a seat. The only available seat was next to Aido or 'Idol' as his fans called him. His eyes lit up as I moved closer to the space, sitting down I looked up at him.

"Misaki-chan, nice to meet you."

He was grinning, his whole body turned towards me, he looked as if he was about to ask questions, but his eyes suddenly drifted to Kaname, and then he turned towards the teacher at the front. I giggled in my mind; he was well trained by Kaname. I then felt the eyes on me again, not all of them like when I walked into the classroom, but earlier on duty outside the moon dorms. I sneaked a look to my left, the green eyes swimming with some emotion I couldn't make out. Curiosity, hatred, sadness? I must admit I spent most of the lesson thinking about it. When class finished, typical 'Misaki style' I dropped my text books, and nearly tripped over them. Arms held me up, 'God, please don't let it be Ichijo.' I thought.

"Misaki-chan, are you alright?" Aido asked, I knew he was trying to hide a smile or hold back laughing.

I stood up and sighed, picking up my books, "Yes thank you Aido, I'm sorry. I'm I bit clumsy."

"Ha-ha, I think I'm going to enjoy this year here with you." He smirked, dear God he was cute. I blushed, Aido noticed and winked, which surprised me.

"Adio." Kain pulled on the blonde's shoulder who nodded and followed, leaving me speechless.

When I snapped out of my little world, of little cute Aidos dancing around my head I noticed everyone had left, except Ichijo, who waited at the door.

"Let me escort you Misaki-chan, I believe it will be your first time in the moon dorm will it not?" He smiled politely. I walked down to him, still weary of him.

"Thank you vice dorm president."

He opened the door for me, "Please, call me Takuma."

"Ok, Takuma, nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends." I chirped, I smiled up at him, I was so small to everyone else, damn my little legs! I've always been short, it's ok when I'm with Yuki, we are the same height, but all of the night class seem to be extremely tall. I sighed to myself as we walked to the moon dorms. Takuma must have heard me he looked down at me with a 'what's up' look, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I've never been away from home."

"Oh, don't worry, we don't bite," he stopped and laughed, "Actually we do, let me rephrase that. We are all here for you if you need us."

"Thanks. Um, Takuma?"

"Yes Misaki-chan?"

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but earlier. You were going to speak to me, but you walked away after Kaname-sama gave you a look, can I ask why? It's been bugging me a little." I blushed with embarrassment, but I had to know, I hate not knowing things.

He suddenly seem to switch off, he stood eyes wide and still.

"Um, Ichijo?"

"I..I was going to ask you how you was of course. As vice dorm president. But Kaname wanted to get to class on time." He smiled brightly.

"Of course." I think he knew I wasn't buying it.


	5. Chapter 5

Still Misaki's POV

"So Misaki-chan, you were adopted by headmaster Cross?" Aido asked me, his bright eyes wide with amusement, he seemed to like quizzing me.

"Yes, Aido I'm very grateful for him taking me in." I replied politely, out of the corner of my eye green eyes were looking at Kaname. What were they up to? Did they think I was so stupid not to notice their little secret? They obviously know something about me. I want to find out for sure. But how?

"You know Misaki-chan, you have beautiful brown eyes, like chocolate." I looked again to blonde in front of me, was he always like this? Leant forward gazing at me with flirty eyes, I giggled in my mind.

"Misaki-chan, would you like me to show you to your room now?" Ichijo asked standing up and glancing up the stairs to where the rooms began.

"No, I can show you." Aido stood but immediately sat back down after a glare from both Ichijo and Kaname. If I'm honest, they're beginning to frighten me.

I followed Ichijo up the stairs and we past several doors before he stopped outside a door, he smiled and bowed.

"Here is your room, if you need anyone I'm just in that room over there with Shiki and Ruka and Rima's room is there." He spoke softly to me, I noticed he was quite close to and his eyes were looking at me with that emotion again. What was it?

"Thank you Ichijo, I'll see you later then." I smiled as I pushed my door open and walked into the room. A king size bed, a desk and chair and large wardrobe with a bathroom. My belongings already here before me, I unpacked my clothes and wondered if they all would actually fit in the wardrobe. I laid on the bed, giving up after a wave of tiredness washed over me, my eyes feeling heavy.

Ichijo's POV

She was asleep, her beautiful face peaceful and relaxed. Kaname gently placed his hand on her forehead, reading her mind, her dreams and memories.

"Mmm," he sighed, "She is already sceptical about us."

"Oh, she did ask me about earlier today, when I was going to talk to her but you told me not to. She wanted to know why." I frowned, I shouldn't of been so stupid.

"Yes, it was quite senseless of you." Kaname walked to the door and waited till I left as well before closing the door. "You have to be wise Ichijo, I trust you. "

I nodded, he walked away silently, his words repeating in my head, "I trust you." I looked at Misaki's door, I remembered her sweet face. I couldn't help the way I felt about her, she has always had my heart, since we were little, I looked after her and now I will do the same. But how can I do that without stepping out of line with Kaname?

"Ichijo," I turned to see Aido leaning against the wall, arms folded and a curious expression, "She is special somehow isn't she? You and Kaname-sama seem to act different when she is around."

"Oh, we do?" I grinned, putting on my typical fake smile, "She is special yes, and we believe she has a secret power, we are trying to figure it out."

Aido nodded, but something told me he wasn't falling for it, he's not as blonde as he seems. "Ok, Ichijo, goodnight."

Misaki's Pov

I pushed myself out of the cloudy fog of sleep, and opened my eyes I sensed someone was here. I was sure someone was here. Nothing. Hum, maybe one of my strange dreams again, I hate my dreams, always the same. A boy finding me and telling me to get in his car with him, then suddenly we are playing in a big garden, when I see dark figures coming out of the forest behind us, I want to help the boy who stood in front of me to fight, but someone else held me back and I was so frustrated because I knew I could help easily and wouldn't get hurt. No one would have to get hurt.

Class the next few days was as normal, Aido casually chatting me up, whilst Ichijo looked at me with emotional eyes, Kaname dragging him away every time we talked more than a few minutes. My only relief was doing prefect duty with Yuki and Zero, who I missed spending time with.

"Misaki, have you seen his room yet? I bet it's full with book and antiques, it'll have a big leather chair for him and a big oak desk." Yuki looked up at the sky dreamily. I laughed, she frowned and pouted at me. "It's not funny! That's what I think!"

Zero leant up against a tree in the distance, his mind also somewhere else, he had always been detached, but lately he had been even more unsociable. Zero hated vampires, which confused me, I was one and he never acted like he hated me. He had treated me differently from Yuki, he adored Yuki, and it was obvious. He treated me like a spoiled little sister.

"Zero!" Yuki called, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Come on! The girls are going to get there soon!"

Zero didn't move an inch; Yuki narrowed her eyes and marched over to him, and passed me dragging Zero by the arm with her. "You're not skipping this time!"

I smiled, I loved my 'family', I looked up at the school, dark clouds were gathering. Something wasn't right, something felt like things were going to change.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry but here it is! blame trojans and what not for invading my laptop!

its set near end of VK, and will continue from there :)

any confusion just ask

and thankyou to coolliutas12 who has seriously been keeping me going lol :) thankyou for all your reviews more is welcome

enjoy x

* * *

Misaki's Pov Days onward (Based on the last days in VK)

I panicked and ran as fast as I could to the moon dorm, bursting in Kaname's room.

"Where is she?" I yelled angrily, "Where is Yuki? What have you done?"

I banged my fists on his desk, they went straight through the wood and I recoiled back, shocked. Where had all this power come from?

"What's happening?" I fell to the floor, confused and frightened.

Kaname rose out of his seat, "Yuki is safe, she is in my room resting. And as for Zero, it's best to leave him to it. But you," he leaned against his desk and pointed at me, "you need to be safe somewhere else."

Suddenly I was being dragged away from the moon dorm and led to where the day class were being sheltered. No matter how hard I struggled, how much I fought, I couldn't somehow control this pain inside. It burned, it ached and I feared for my life. Why was this happening? I held my side as a night class student lent me against the wall inside. Most of the day class turned to look in shock, it wasn't often they saw a night class student/prefect injured. But I wasn't injured. It was internal. It started as soon as I realized Yuki disappeared earlier, and then when a level E jumped out, thankfully Adio was there. Since then the whole academy was chaos. Dad was somewhere around, probably protecting the pupils. I suddenly thought of Ichijo, I had seen him running off somewhere, giving me that same pained look as he passed me. Where was he going?

I realized the blood I smelt earlier was Yuki's, it was different though. There was a mixed smell. Was it Kaname's? I moaned in pain again. This was annoying, I wanted to get up and find out everything, what was happening and if I could help. If I could just find dad. I searched through the sea of heads; I gently stood up, leaning on the wall. I spotted him and adrenaline kicked in. I ran, ignoring the pain, ignoring the day students watching and yelling.

"Dad!" I shouted, he turned and opened out his arms I fell into them. "What's happening?"

He sighed and sat me down on the nearest chair he could find. "Don't you worry. You need to stay here and care for yourself and the day class, understand?"

I nodded, it was my duty.

He disappeared with the black haired man, he had a determined look on his face, I could only wish for his safe return.

"Day class." I shouted, they all turned, silent, "This is an emergency but all we ask is you to stay calm and quiet. It is being sorted as we speak." I took a deep breath before falling back down to my knees again. This was all to confusing to me.

It had been two hours since dad left, I was worried, sat in pain, I couldn't take it any longer. I sneaked out of the safe room and headed outside.

"Misaki!"

I screamed as a Level E flew out of the trees and was above my head, ice froze him and he shattered to the floor. Aido saved me again.

"Misaki, what are you doing out?" His blue eyes full of panic, "Don't you dare get me in trouble." "Aido!" I hugged him without thinking, I was just glad to see someone close to me. "What's happening?"

He sighed and looked behind him, Yuki.

"Misaki." She whispered, her eyes, her smell. Vampire? Not just any vampire. A pureblood?

"Yuki?" I ran to her and hugged her close; this is why this chaos is happening?

"Please forgive me, Misaki." Her eyes full of tears.

"Don't be stupid, I have nothing against you sister." I smiled, stopping the tears myself.

"Girls." Aido gestured for us to get moving, guess it was still dangerous, I held my side as the pain struck again.

"You're hurt?" Yuki asked, running beside me. I shook my head.

"I have no idea what it is. I have a suspicious idea that Kaname does though."

Aido threw his hand in the air just as a couple of level E flew over our heads, he created an ice wall over us, they hit it and were vaporized. Still running to the other side of the academy, my pain grew. As my pain grew so did my anger, I saw a level E behind us and prepared to fight.

"Misaki!" Aido shouted, "You have no powers or skill!"

Just as he said the last word as the level E ran towards me and Yuki my pain grew stronger, I screamed and coiled, I threw my head up, my fists clenched and pierced right through the level E's chest, I swung my leg high, and hit the head, it sliced off before it turned to dust. I held my side again, the power came from here, I sensed it, looking at my bare skin, I saw a bite, not just any bite, a vampire bite. I looked up at Yuki and Aido, eyes wide with shock.

"H..how?" He stammered, "How did you do that?"

"I have.. no ..idea." I panted, my chest hurt now, it tightened.

I turned to see the rest of the night class before I passed out.

"Kaname's doll." I heard just as I sank into the black sleep.

* * *

:) Chapter 7 coming soon x


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! heres the next chapter guys! sorry it took a while i was deciding where to go with this. now it's all planned out!

I'm not gunna lie...its gunna be AWSOME :) ...i hope lol ly all x

* * *

Misaki Pov

Kaname's doll? Why was I his doll? Was this what he and Takuma kept from me? I was still in my dark cloudy world of sleep, but even so; my mind wouldn't let me rest and forget the events that had happened. It was driving me crazy, all these strange things happening and not making sense and my beloved adopted sister Yuki being a pureblood vampire? It hit me the hardest, my sudden development of vampire powers, the pain, the emptiness of my mind when using them, it was like I was absent, I wasn't there. It wasn't _me _using them. Wait….

"Misaki!" Yuki yelled surprised and frightful, and so she should be.

My hand was to Kaname's neck I tightened, he didn't blink. It irritated me so I tightened even more, the night class didn't move, they too were frightened, not just because of Kaname's safety, but I could sense their fear of me. I had such strong powers that I couldn't control.

"What have you done to me?" I growled.

He looked at me blankly, "You are here to protect her." He looked up at Yuki, her hands together with a worried expression.

"I would protect her anyway." I snapped, my anger still building up.

"But you were not strong enough. With pureblood deep within your veins and a brave, hard-hearted boldness you have become a perfect blood servant. You have love for Yuki that will make you want to protect her, you know her better than anyone, and you are her protector Misaki. I to an extent can protect her."

"You have used me." I felt my hard stance break and tears began to fall.

"Oh, Misaki." Yuki bent down and wrapped her arms around me. I know that she would feel guilty about this, "I'm fine Yuki. It's just so unnerving and shocking."

I stood not wanting to be a sobbing little girl anymore, if I was made to protect Yuki so be it. But I will never forgive Kaname for hiding it all, and there is still more he has not told me, but I wasn't going to ask right now, something else had popped up. All the night class was there, except one.

"Takuma?"

Everyone looked at each other with worried and sadden eyes, Shiki stepped forward, "He went to fight his grandfather after feeling guilty for betraying Kaname. The building collapsed we haven't been to look for him yet."

"Well, let's get going!" I nearly yelled, angry that they were just stood there. As we ran to the fallen council building I felt my anger for Kaname rise again, he let his best friend fight on his own? I was refusing to believe that we might find him dead. If I did I promised myself that I would hurt Kaname.

The rumble still had a smoky ash in the air around it, I strained my eyes to see as we searched, large stones crushed half alive members of the council, Shiki, Adio and Kain saw to their death.

"Remember a dead vampire turns to dust, so Takuma may not be found at all." Kaname murmured.

I let out a angry sigh, I nearly tripped over something, Aido caught me in time, we both looked down, a leg. Aido lifted a few bits of rubble of the body, I looked at his face. Aido called out to the others. Shiki ran over followed by the others, in his hand Takuma's katana.

He was struggling to breathe, his eyes blood red and his mouth dripped blood, I let my tears fall on his chest as I bent down to him, pushing back his hair, wiping away the dried blood, he moaned in pain, his eyes searching like he couldn't see.

"Takuma," I whispered, "We're here. Don't worry."

"Misaki?" He gently smiled, and sighed relief before closing his eyes.

For a moment I panicked, until Aido announced he was sleeping.

Takuma's Pov

I was so scared I would never see her again, I was so sure I wouldn't get harmed fighting my grandfather, blinded by guilt I fought. She was the last and first thing I saw, even though the mist I could see her perfect mouth and her almond shaped eyes. Nothing or anything could have made me want to recuperate more, not my place as head of the vampire council, not even Kaname. I rest in my bed at Ichijo mansion. Misaki beside me as was Shiki, I felt their presence most of the time, I had felt Kaname at times but not too often. My eyes would open, but I would see nothing but misty figures, I could tell who they were, but I couldn't see detail. I paid more attention to Misaki, her lips and eyes were what I would focus mostly on. I was determined to get back my sight, for her.

"Here we are Takuma." Her voice sweetly called, she sat beside me, plumping up my pillows and helping me sit rightly up, she picked up the bowl of soup and put the spoon into my mouth putting my other hand around the bowl so I knew where it was, she said she didn't want to baby feed me, that I should learn for myself in case my eyes would stay like this. I adored her for it. My heart was overfilled with my love for her; I wish I could only tell her.

"How are you feeling today anyway Takuma?" she asked softly.

"I'm feeling better everyday Misaki."

"You say that everyday." She shakes her head, leans forward to me , "How are you really feeling?"

I look up into her eyes, they are beautiful, although its misty, everything is lovely about her, "I have to say, I would have been much worse if I was lonely, but you have stayed by my side, and," her eyes looked at me affectionately and I melted, "I love you for it."

Her mouth opened so slightly and she tilted her head to the side, her hair falling with her, it was such a beautiful little movement.

"I love you Misaki." I opened up my bursting heart for her, "I always have."

"Takuma." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears, she leaned in and softly kissed me, lips soft and hard at the same time. She pulled back ever so slightly, "I know. All this time that was your little weakness wasn't it?" she giggled.

"I gave it away, huh?" I shook my head, smiling at her.

"There was always some emotion in your eyes, I couldn't figure it out for a while, until you passed me, running to you grandfather, you slowed down for a moment, your eyes filled with the same emotion but stronger than before and you actually nearly didn't go did you?"

"I wanted to stay and protect you, from everything. I'm sorry." I felt guilty at what she went though.

Someone you love should never be on their own in times of pain and confusion.

She still didn't know her real beginning in life, that she was actually a human, born from a normal family, brought into the cruel world of darkness and blood. I don't even know if I have the courage to even tell her.

* * *

Please R&R xx


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took a while, but here it is chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it. Please Review :)

* * *

Misaki's Pov

He was fast asleep again, his blonde hair flopped down on his face and he sighed sweetly in his slumber. I raised the sword above him, building up the courage bit by bit; I pushed down hard, the sword cut through him and the bed beneath. I observed as he woke and started screaming in pain, everyone burst through the door and watched in horror.

"Misaki!" Aido shouted, "What have you done?"

He grabbed me and brought me away from Takuma, I didn't object.

"Oh dear god," Yuki brought her hands to her face.

Takuma's body was thrown about on the bed before turning into dust.

"Takuma." Rima whimpered.

They all looked across to me in; anger, sadness and curiosity.

I looked up at Kaname, expressionless as usual, he knew as much as I did.

"Very clever of you." He simply said before leaving the room.

"What?" Aido went to where Takuma had been laid he observed the ashes.

"Level E." I muttered.

"He was a level E?" Ruka asked, her frown deepening.

I nodded, "Couldn't you sense it? I let him live for this long to see what exactly he would do. I think he was sent as Takuma to spy on us."

I looked at all their faces, shock.

I left the room and rushed to mine, leaning up the door I burst into tears. If that was a level E; does that mean that Takuma is really dead? I loved him. All my feelings came out when 'Takuma' confessed to me earlier. It hurt now because I have lifted the lid of my bottled up emotions.

"Misaki." A calm voice came from the other side of the door.

"What?" I cleared my throat and answered.

"Um, we were worried, they sent me to see if you are ok?"

I sighed before getting up and opening the door, Yuki stood there with a sympathetic look.

"How did you know?" she asked, "is it those powers you have?"

"Probably," I whispered, we sat on my bed cuddling up a pillow each. "Yuki.."

She answered by tilting her head.

"Do you think Takuma is still out there?"

"Maybe Misaki, who ever turned this level E to look like Takuma must of has planned it right? Maybe they have him."

"Wow, Yuki." I giggled, "How come I didn't think that?"

She smiled, "I'm not just a silly little girl you know."

"I know."

Takuma's POV

My eyes were heavy again as I woke, this time it wasn't blurry, I wasn't nearly as blind as I was earlier, but the room was different, the whole atmosphere was wrong. Where was Misaki and the others?

"Ah, Takuma you have finally woken." A soft voice came from the figure stood in the doorway, it moved closer to him.

"Who are you?" Takuma asked.

"Are you that rude to Kaname?" she said before pulling down the hood over her head.

"Sara."

"Of course, I'm glad your awake. You are no use to me asleep you know."

"Use to you? Where is Misaki? Where's Kaname and the others?" He said up in the bed, only to find every time he moved his aching body was struck with a bolt of pain.

"Ah, I need to explain first." She sat beside him, watching him carefully, "They are not here. They are at the Kuran residence. You for a short time were inside the body of a level E strategically designed to look exactly like you. Only your little Misaki sensed the body was not right therefore destroyed it."

Takuma smirked, "Clever Misaki."

Takuma felt the wrath of Sara's power and flinched from the pain, but he laughed.

"You know you'll never get away with this." He smiled at her.

"You are very sure of that aren't you?" she smirked back, "but I assure you, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. And I'm sure you wouldn't want me to hurt your Misaki now?"

Takuma stiffened and his face fell into a frown, "What are your plans exactly?"

Sara just giggled, "I'm not telling, but you will be a very big help for me."

"I won't help you." He snapped.

"Oh, I'm sure you will once you see Misaki.." she whispered to him, she winked and turned to leave.

"You will never harm her."

"Well, it is up to you Takuma. You should do as I say." She smiled sweetly before she left. Leaving Takuma in despair.

Misaki Pov

I yawned as I sat with Aido and Yuki outside of the manor watching the sun rise.

"You are upset, aren't you Misaki?" Aido turned to her slowly watching her reaction.

"Of course, I think everyone here is missing him." She replied innocently.

"No, you seem to be missing him much more than the rest of us, even more than Shiki…" He eyed her curiously. "You have strong feelings for him, don't you?"

"Well, I don't know." He hung her head in shame, she thought she did but didn't want to admit it, why?

"Well, I think it's rather late, we should go and get some rest." Yuki stretched her arms out yawning.

"Yeah, I'm getting thirsty too." I nodded, I was about to stand, until Aido gave me a look as if he wanted to talk to me more. I watched Yuki enter the manor, we waited for a while but she didn't come back.

"You know, I think there is more to your story than we think." Aido's blue eyes gazed at her in a strange way. "I mean Takuma and Kaname, when you first arrived at the academy, they acted so odd. And then Takuma continued to do so, but," he paused in thought, "I think he knows something."

"I have always thought that." I nodded in agreement, "I guess there is more to it than just being Yuki's 'bodyguard'."

We sat in silence for a while watching the sun and its bright rays; rise from the grassy hills in the distance. I felt sadden watching it, it was so beautiful. Our race will never appreciate the sun and it's beauty, for some reason; I do. I felt the sudden touch of skin on my hand; I slowly looked down to see Aido's hand moving very slowly over to mine. It was a strange feeling; I let him hold my hand just to feel the warmth of another being. I needed it at this time, it comforted me. I closed my eyes and let the sun's warmth soak into my skin.


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter! :) please review i havent had many in a long time! enjoy!

* * *

Misaki's POV

"Hey! Misaki! We have a letter from Ichijo-sempi!" Aido ran towards me though the hall, a bit of white paper in his hand, "Kaname-sama read it first obviously, then he said we can read it."

I grabbed the letter off him and I was so excited the letters were dancing around the page, I tried really hard to concentrate but I was so nervous. Aido grabbed it back just as Shiki and Rima came up behind us and peeped over his shoulder.

"Dear Kaname-sama, I am writing to let you know that I am safe and well. I am residing at the pureblood Sara's manor." Aido read aloud.

"She has asked me to assist her during her latest project, I have accepted. I currently do not know when I shall be back." Rima continued.

"But please do not fear for my safety as Sara is a kind leader, I only wish to please her.." Shiki finished, they all looked up at me with worried expressions.

I shrugged, "Oh, ok."

Aido looked at Shiki and Rima, "He's with another woman Misaki." He looked at me strangely, as if I was acting odd.

"Yeah, I said ok." I replied, I turned away and walked in my room, slamming the door shut. And all at once it hit me. Takuma was with another woman, he wasn't coming back anytime soon. He wasn't looking for me. Obviously he didn't care about me. As these thoughts went through my head each one was like a stab in my chest, my head thumped and my eyes were blinded by tears. I curled up on the bed and cried until it hurt.

"Misaki." A sympathetic voice called, and shuffled towards me on the bed, cuddling me and soothing back my hair.

"How could he Yuki?" I wept.

"I don't know Misaki, I'm just as confused as you are." She gently began to rock me like a child.

"But I guess we never knew that he actually liked me, right?"

"Yeah, so this would be pointless crying over him, wouldn't it?" she hugged me tighter before she let me go; she held me at arm's length and wiped my eyes dry.

Yuki's POV

It was ridiculous, how could Ichijo do this to her? I left her room quietly when she fell asleep, silently closing the door.

"I know Yuki." Aido glared, he stood with his back against the wall outside Misaki's door, arms folded. "She needs to know."

I hung my head in shame, "I know, but I don't know how to tell her."

"You're her sister Yuki, I'm sure she would want to hear it from you rather than anyone else of us."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'll tell her tomorrow."

Leaving Aido to watch over Misaki I walked slowly to Kaname. He lay on his couch, paperwork in his hand. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow Kaname, she needs to know she was human, I can't not tell her anymore." I sat on the floor beside him; he lifted up my face to look at him.

"Why such sad eyes Yuki?" He murmured.

"I do not like her being so upset, do you know more about Ichijo than you're letting on Kaname-sempi?" He instantly glared at me, "Sorry, Kaname?"

"Better, but no I do not Yuki, but I am willing to do anything to find out, trust me." He smiled slightly, "Just for your safety."

Takuma's Pov

"And the council?"

"So far only Kaname leads the council till I take my position." I replied, question after question she asked, I sighed as she prepared another one.

"I suggest you do not lie about this one," She scowled, "Your little Misaki, what is she really? There is something special about her isn't there?"

"Yes, she was once human." I answered simply.

She laughed, "Oh, Takuma, you have me as a fool don't you? But as you know," she gestured to the open wound on my arm, "I am not, she has some power. What power is it? What can she do?"

"Nothing, as far as I know."

"Idiot!" she hissed, pain stuck through me, my arm pulsed more blood and I moaned in agony. "Now, tell me."

I shook my head, sweat dripping from my forehead down to my chest, I strained as I felt the numb sensation then a sharp after pain, I growled in discomfort. Never would I give her the secret of Misaki, never would I deceive her, or my lord.

"I can tell your going to be here a while Takuma." She tapped her fingernails on the table top, behind her a group of girls giggled.

"Yay!"

"We can have him here for longer!" They laughed.

Misaki's POV

Listening to my IPod and watching the dark clouds float in the midnight sky I pretended I was in my own world, dreaming up romance stories, heroes and heroines.

I felt someone sit next to me; looking up to her I smiled and pulled out my earphones, she smiled back at me sweetly.

"Hey."

"Hey," she played with the grass, something was bothering her, "umm."

"What is it Yuki?"

She looked up at me with knowing eyes, "I have something to tell you."

"I guessed." I laughed gently.

We sat in silence for a while, she was mustering up the courage to tell me, I could feel it.

"You weren't adopted by chairman cross until you were four Misaki." She said looking at the floor.

"But that means.."

"You had a real family," she looked up at me, her eyes bright with knowledge, "they were attacked by a level E, you were saved by Kaname and Ichijo."

"Oh," I sat absorbing the information, "Kaname kept you when he sensed you were 'special', he said you gave off this strong vibe of strength and courage. You spent most of your time with Ichijo-sempi and his family till Kaname changed you, that's probably why you have strong feelings for him."

"Oh," I was in shock, I didn't know what to do or say. Yuki just hugged me and we sat like that till we got too cold to sit outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow I'm on a roll today! Here's the next chappie! please review

* * *

Still Misaki's POV Weeks later

"Misaki!" Yuki yelled, banging on my door, I yawned and yelled something incoherent to her and turned over and cuddled up in bed again.

She burst through the door, and started jumping on my bed; I frowned and looked up at the 'pureblood queen' bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Get up, get up, get up!" She laughed.

"YUKI!" I screamed and pulled her legs from underneath her, "You're a pureblood!"

She fell on top of me and we laughed, Kaname stood at the door arms crossed, "I hope you girls know the time."

"It's ten." Yuki smiled at him.

"Ten!" I yelled and sat bolt upright. "Oh no!"

I rushed around to find my dress and shoes and tights, "Come on Yuki!" I yelled hoping around in one slipper, "You need to do my hair!"

Kaname watched us laughing and rushing around, I wonder if he felt _complete_ at all? He had his friends and his family/lover..

As we got ready for the soirée, Aido now stood at the door yelling the time at us every 3 minutes, Yuki yelled back at him a few times too. I only intervened when I said that none of them yelling was actually helping.

"There!" I grinned, "Ready!"

Yuki and Aido both looked at me, "Wow," Yuki sighed, "How can you look that good in under twenty minutes?"

Aido didn't say anything but smiled, not his typical boyish smile either, it actually made me feel _warm_. I blushed; he realized and snapped out of it, he kept the door open as we walked out to the corridor. My long dark blue dress floated as I walked, Aido looked at me and chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

He looked down to his tie, it was dark blue, we matched, "Oh, well I guess then you might as well escort me Aido." I giggled.

"I want you to behave." Kaname murmured quietly to me before we got out the car, I nodded and smiled trying not to giggle. I looked at the plain building and frowned, this is it?

Aido noticed and laughed, "It's underground."

I nodded, "I knew that."

It was beautifully decorated, as expected by the Aido clan. I sensed someone familiar, looking through the crowd I gasped.

"Zero!" I yelled and ran to him, his face didn't change but he shifted slightly as I hugged him.

"How have you been? I missed you." I hugged him tighter.

"I'm doing fine Misaki." He replied simply, unmoving.

"Good." I smiled, even though I knew it wasn't true.

"Misaki!" Aido hissed, looking at the other vampires around us as he approached, "Kaname told you to behave!"

"She may do as she pleases." Zero frowned.

"Yeah!" I said playfully, I missed winding up Aido with Zero.

Aido sighed and rubbed his temples, "Don't give in, do not give in."

I turned to Zero, "Kain told him to do that."

He replied by raising an eyebrow.

"Misaki!" Yuki yelled coming over, she stopped in her tracks as she realised who I was talking to.

"Oh, Zero." She smiled politely, "Nice to see you again."

Zero just nodded, I noticed a vein pop up in his neck, which meant he was tense.

"Um, Yuki, I think Kaname wants you?" I pretended to look over and see Kaname over the sea of heads.

She turned and looked around, "Really?" she wandered off with Aido in search for her lover.

"You still have feelings for her?" I asked Zero.

He glared at me, "Oh, no. don't give me that Zero. It doesn't work."

He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes before walking away.

I frowned, I have always felt sorry for Zero; having such a hard life. But something told me to leave him to face things on his own.

"Misaki-chan, nice to meet you finally." I turned to the voice of a man, Aido's father, he smiled at me and bowed, "I have a proposition for you."

Kaname and Yuki came over, followed by Aido himself, they stood in a semi-circle in front of me, I began to wonder what they had planned for me now.

"Misaki-chan, please I would be honoured if you agreed to marry my son." Nagamichi Aido bowed again.

"What?" I and Aido gasped at the same time.

"I think it's a perfect notion." Kaname said, I swear I see a little smirk.

"But..but it's Aido!" I squealed.

Nagamichi Aido raised his eyebrows, "It would bring peace between vampires and humans, been as you were one yourself Misaki-chan."

I looked at Aido who was just staring, blank, in his own world, "Aido! Don't you disagree with this?"

He looked up at me and blushed, his eyes darted down to his feet, and he didn't say anything.

I was shocked, Aido_ wanted_ to marry me?

Abruptly Zero pushed in grabbing me by the arm, "I think it's best your party leave, we have trouble outside." He told me.

"What?"

"A group of level E are outside the front, I suggest you leave at the back and be quick."

"Do you know why they are here?" I eyed him curiously.

"You and Yuki. Now go!" He pushed me towards Aido and the others, they had heard and Kaname led the way to the back of the manor, Nagamichi Aido bowed before we left, "I wish you safety."

We rushed through the long dark corridor, it had so many doors wide open I was so scared a level E would jump out, I glanced in one room, and I saw him. Takuma's face looking at me . I stopped and went back to look again, but nothing was there.

"Young girl, we need you!" I horrible voice growled. A level E took me by surprise and scratched my arm. Blood dripped on the floor and made a puddle, unexpectedly it froze and behind the level E stood an irritated looking Aido.

"You hurt my fiancé!" He growled, before turning him to ice and shattering him.

"Aido." I whispered. His blue eyes dashed to me and he sighed.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, looking down at my arm. The blood wouldn't stop and it began to burn.

He walked over to me and sat me down before freezing a bit of cloth and wrapped it around my arm. It felt so much better. "I'm sorry, Misaki."

"What for?"

"For my father ambushing you like that.." he looked up, he was quite close to my face, my lips.

"It's ok."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He whispered, I felt his breath on my face and I closed my eyes, this feeling was warm, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, he must have been shocked at first but soon he kissed back. I was kissing Aido. All this time I had imagined it would be Takuma, but I needed to stop thinking about him. What better way than to let myself fall in love with Aido?

We heard a crash, something had fallen, or been pushed of the mantelpiece.

"What was that?" I asked huskily, we searched outside but no one was around.

Aido grabbed my hand and gently pulled me along the corridor to the back entrance, "Come on we'd best get going."

We got into the car with the others, Kaname eyed my arm, "You should see the maid about your arm, it need the poison taking out."

"Poison?"

"You won't be able to heal it until it is all out of your system, I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet." He calmly explained.

I worried that the poison would affect me in some way, after the maid had clean it, Yuki joked that I could have lost my arm. I admitted that, that was my first thought.

I stared blankly at the wall in my room, had I seen Takuma, or was I just wishing to see him?

"Misaki, are you hungry?" Aido had a tray with food on and a glass of blood tablets.

"You're worried about me Aido?" I giggled playfully.

He blushed, "Of course I am." He set the tray down on my desk and sat beside me on my sofa.

"You shouldn't." I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder, I'll admit we were close, but I had never seen us as a married couple.

"I have always said that I would protect the ones I lov…." He stopped realizing what he was saying.

"What Aido?" I smiled playfully, "Protect the ones you what?"

He blushed harder and looked away from me, I giggled and teasingly climbed up onto his lap, he gasped and I laughed even more. He looked up at me with his faraway blue eyes, "Love, I would protect the ones I loved."

So bold, he didn't laugh or joke, he meant it. My heart seemed to pound in my chest, and I was caught in his eyes, again we were close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Aido." I whispered leaning in and kissing him, he instantly kissed back, his hands were in my hair and the kisses increased in speed and hardness. I was excited and wanted more, he knew and chuckled.

"You'd have to marry me to do anything more than kiss." He teased.

I pouted, "Oh, Aido!"

"I think you should!" Yuki stood in the door way giggling.

"Yuki get out!" I threw a pillow at her and she ran out only for the pillow to hit the door and close it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, this chapter has a lot of POV's to keep the story going.

* * *

Takuma's POV

"Proposed?"

I couldn't believe it, I refused to. Aido's father had given the go ahead for Habanusa to marry Misaki?

"It's hard for you." Sara smirked, "I can imagine. But you know maybe if you helped me more. I could help you."

I lifted my head, engrossed in her proposition, when it came to Misaki I had to admit I would do anything. Even my loyal heart would turn dark for her.

"Ah, you're interested? I thought you would be." She pushed back her long hair and smiled innocently, "We could make a good team you and I."

"I won't work _with_ you, just _for_ you, as a prisoner." I snapped, there was no way I would work with her, she kept me here as a slave and if anything she has forced me to compromise. "What was your plan?"

She giggled and stretched out on the sofa, "Well, you give me information on Kaname and I will help you intervene with the marriage."

I was cynic about this plan, but I couldn't just sit and let Misaki marry someone else, not while she doesn't know my feelings.

Misaki's POV

"Yuki!"

"I couldn't help it. It was so pretty."

I looked at my new dress, Yuki had borrowed it and been in the garden with Kaname, I don't want to know what happened outside but now my pretty white dress was grass stained green. I pouted, I hadn't even worn it yet.

"Sisters, huh?"

I turned to see Shiki and Rima leaning against the wall together, Pocky in their mouths.

"Yeah, typical." I smiled weakly.

"You know Aido's still worried about Takuma showing up." Shiki murmured.

"I guessed as much." I would make sense, he knew I had feelings for Takuma, I probably would for a long time, who knows if they would disappear with time?

"I can't help but wonder if that pureblood is actually keeping him there for a reason." Rima narrowed her eyes in wonder.

My heart leapt and felt like it sank, I had never thought of that, what if he was in trouble?

"He wouldn't be in trouble would he?"

"Nah, it's Takuma." Shiki shrugged, "Plus Kaname would of known by now wouldn't he?"

"Yea," I felt relived then, "that's true."

Shiki was looking at me in a strange way, his eyes were quizzical and he looked confused.

"You're going to marry Aido?" he asked, ah, that's why.

"I guess, I mean he's a great guy and it would be good for vampire and human unity,.."

The way Shiki was looking at me, I knew he was thinking; what about Takuma?

I sighed and smiled, "Well I'd best get getting ready for dinner."

Yuki's POV

I relaxed as he stroked my hair and pushed it away from my face.

"Kaname?"

He looked up at me with his dark eyes and tilted his head.

"Takuma, he is safe isn't he?"

He sighed and shifted, "Yes, he is safe. We do not need to worry. He can handle himself, Yuki."

I hung my head, somehow I couldn't believe him, even though it was Kaname, there was something going on.

"You don't think so do you?"

"I believe that he is safe. It's just.." I sighed, "There is something strange about it."

He kissed the top of my head, "Maybe it's best to leave it as it is and let whatever happens, happen."

I looked up out of the window at Misaki and Aido in the garden. What will happen?

Misaki's POV

"Ow!" I breathed in as much as I could, "Maybe it's too tight?"

Ruka looked up in the mirror at me, "Too late now."

I whimpered and looked at my stomach, it was flat due to the corset but, was it worth not being able to breathe?

"Hey." Yuki walked In and smiled shyly, her bridesmaid dress flowed perfectly around her, she seemed to float.

"Wow." I whispered, I hugged her tightly as she came over, tears in our eyes.

"You're getting married Misaki." She wiped the tears away from my cheeks and giggled.

"I know. To Aido of all people." I began to giggle too.

Ruka tugged my arm and led me to my dress. I stood before the long white dress that would be my wedding gown. I took a nervous deep breath and let it out slowly. I was actually doing this.

"I wanna come in!"

"No master Cross please wait outside!" Ruka impatiently yelled.

I looked to Yuki in her deep red dress and she smiled, it encouraged me and I smiled too.

"Ok, let's do it."

Takuma's POV

The crowd grew bigger in the humans' church, I became saddened and nervous. Sara sat at my side holding my hand as if we were a couple. It made me angry, but I could not afford to mess this up. She promised me Misaki.

The doors opened and I looked away from a nervous Aido at the front to the back. Misaki, my beautiful Misaki. Her white dress made her glow with beauty, my heart ached. I wanted to run up and take her away. Sara restrained me. Music started and Misaki started to walk down with master Cross holding her arm. Yuki followed behind with Kaname. His eye caught mine then looked away. He knew. He did nothing.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Sara whispered. I ignored her and concentrated on Misaki.

As she reached Aido, his faced changed, he was soft, his eyes filled with warmth and comfort. I don't know what to feel. Aido obviously loved her.

"Are you ready to marry Misaki?" Sara whispered. My head whipped to look at her, but as I did I seemed to blink and everything went dark. I blinked again and I stood before Misaki. I was in Aido's body.

The marriage councillor made us say vows and I copied what I had to. Misaki was so warm, but her eyes were filled with discomfort. I watched her carefully, her eyes kept darting to someone than back to me, each time she seemed sadder. I followed her gaze. It was me. My empty body sat with Sara. Did she love me?

After the 'human' wedding vows, we had to exchange blood. A bond made forever.

The ceremonial knife was placed in my hand; I carefully cut a line on my hand and let drops of blood fall into the cup. As did Misaki.

The rest of the cup was filled with human blood and Kaname blessed us with a drop of his. I sipped the mixture, as she did. I felt nervous, sad, hurt and pain. These were her feelings not mine. Why could I feel them? Every vampire bond can have special effects but this was a greater deal.

_Takuma_

I heard her voice in my head. Now I could hear her thoughts? She obviously couldn't hear mine. But she said my name.

_Why don't you smile?_

I sighed, she looked up at me in Aido's body then.

"Is something wrong Aido?" she whispered.

"No," I spoke gently, "No everything is perfect."

She smiled and leant in for a kiss, my first real kiss with Misaki. Even though these lips were not mine I would be able to feel her soft mouth against mine. As we kissed my stomach flipped and I deepened the kiss. I felt her embarrassment, in front of many people. What was I thinking?

_Wow, Aido save it for later at least._

I let out a sigh with a mixture of laughter in it, she raised an eyebrow, and she would probably take this as normal Aido behaviour. Of course, later, they would consummate their marriage.

_Poor Aido, he's gone insane _

Misaki looked at me waiting to leave the church. I took her hand and we walked down the aisle, I watched her breathe nervously as we got nearer to the doors.

_Takuma_

Her eyes were on my body, I stared ahead of me, Sara holding my hand.

Misaki's feelings were intense, she loved me. She wanted me to hold her, to tell her I loved her. That Sara was nothing. I closed my eyes and cursed myself.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry i took so long, but here it is new chapter, please review! I'm begging you :)

* * *

Miskai's POV

My heart ached, it was heavy and hurting. I so desperately wanted to talk to Takuma, but Aido was holding my hand so tightly and he gave me such a loving smile. I sighed unknowingly and Aido raised an eyebrow, he pulled me away from the crowd the greeted us excusing us for a moment.

"Misaki," he whispered as we hid around a corner, "We need to talk."

"No Aido can't it wait, we have guests and they are waiting for us." I really didn't want to talk right now.

"Misaki," He lifted up a hand and gently stroked my cheek, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. "It's me." His voice sounded pained.

Opening my eyes I saw the expression in his, that same look Takuma gave me every day. I was so used to it and I knew it anywhere. It made no sense for Aido to wear it. I didn't speak I had no idea what to say.

"I love you." He whispered lips so gently pressing against mine, like before at the alter this kiss was different form the usual ones from Aido. Takuma.

"They are here having a make-out session!" Yuki shouted to the others.

We pulled away from each other, I gave Aido a quizzical look before following Yuki back to the crowd.

Takuma's POV

I leant my head against the wall, would she had known it was me at all? She did say my name again.

_You Idiot! _

Huh? Who's this? This wasn't Misaki.

_How dare you steal my body on my wedding day! I knew you would ruin this!_

Aido?

_Yes Aido! I've only just managed to wake up and I find myself not being able to use my own body! Then I find you in here!_

I had no idea Aido, please believe me. It was Sara.

_Sara? I thought you liked her?_

No, she has kept me as a slave, asking me questions about Kaname, I don't know what she is planning.

_But what are you doing in my body?_

I guess it's a trick, I promised to tell her something about Kaname if she could help me intervene with the wedding.

_Wait, what have you told her about Kaname?_

I sighed.

_Oh no. No, no, no! Takuma! She'll kill Misaki! Kaname has already told us about that!_

I didn't know. My heart sank.

_So, how long you going to be in here? It's my wedding night soon…._

Misaki's POV

I watched as Aido seemed to fight with himself, I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed. What a long day, it's probably drove Aido crazy.

"Aido, are you coming to bed or not?" I sighed.

He stared at me and his eyes turned with lust. But he stood not moving, I folded my arms.

"Aido?"

He just stood and closed his eyes.

"Agh!" He groaned waving his hands about in frustration.

"What's going on?" I questioned him, angry now. "You've been acting like this all day!"

He looked up at me from the floor, after he kneeled down. "Nothing."

"Bed?" I asked once again.

He nodded and followed, we got into the sheets and I waited for him to kiss me.

Nothing, I turned and saw him looking up at the ceiling, fiddling with his fingers.

"Aido. Have you gone absolutely mad?" I snapped.

He sighed and nodded, "Yes I have."

Yuki's Pov

We stared wide eyed as we watched Misaki and Aido argue, what happened last night?

Misaki sat with her arms folded and an angry pout on her face, whilst Aido looked at her with sad puppy eyes.

"Last night didn't go too well I'm guessing." Ruka sniggered to Kain.

I turned to Kaname his face was as usual blank, his eyes were like slits as he watched them both, I knew he was quizzing them, especially Aido. Something was defiantly going on.

Takuma's Pov

_I can't believe she's so upset about it._

Me too, she seems so sweet and innocent.

_She was going to rape us! I could tell! _

I don't think rape is the best word Aido, anyway we both wanted to.

_That's the problem. _

She looked down at the floor with an angry pout, she was so cute and beautiful, she sighed and glanced up at me.

"I'm giving you another chance!" She snapped quietly, "One more night otherwise you sleep in another room!"

She got up and left.

_Wow, did she just give us an ultimatum? _

I think she did.

_We can't BOTH give her what she wants.._

Guess we'll have to sleep in another room then.

_But..but that's the best bed!_

Aido, now is not the time for superiority items.


	13. Chapter 13

Misaki' POV

I was so angry at Aido, he had rejected me twice now! What was with him lately? I heard a gentle knock on my door and turned to see Kaname.

"Oh, Kaname!" I quickly stood up, it was very rare for him to visit me so something must be wrong.

"I would like to ask you a few questions if you are prepared to?" He tilted his head to the side making his floppy black hair fall into his face.

"Of course." I sat down on my sofa, he as normal leaned against a desk, a very serious look on his face. It made me worry.

"We have all noticed Aido acting a little strange these last couple of days, has he said anything to you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm," I thought back to the wedding when he pulled me aside, "Oh, he pulled me aside after we left the church, he said, 'it's me'. Which was strange."

Kaname nodded and rose away from the desk to the door.

"Oh, is that all?" I questioned.

He nodded again, "You have confirmed my suspicions already."

"What? What suspicions?" I grew worried and deep in my stomach a pain started.

"Misaki, please calm yourself and do not worry. This will be sorted out very soon."

It annoyed me how cool he was and I frowned at him, he ignored me and left.

What was happening? Why am I always last to know…

Takuma's POV

_I feel strange today.._

What do you mean Aido?

_I feel..floaty_

Um,..Floaty?

_Yeah almost like..i'm disappearing _

Disappearing? That can't be good.

"Aido."

I answered to Aido's name and saw Kaname stood before me, his tranquil eyes staring into mine.

"I would of thought better of you to let someone else take over your body." He stated, Aido roused in my head and I felt his alarm.

"Kaname-sama, please, you must understand.." I began but he cut me off by raising his hand.

"Takuma, I thought better of you too. Sara is wise but she has her flaws, I had taught you to look for them did I not?"

I hung my head in shame, maybe letting your heart rule your head wasn't the best option.

"I will trust that you sort this out yourselves, Misaki and Yuki will be in great danger if you don't, please keep that in mind."

I watched as he turned his back and walked down the long dark corridor, my shame filling my body I felt such a fool.

_Takuma?_

Yes?

_We need to get this sorted, now._

Yes we do Aido. We shall leave tonight.

Misaki's POV

"As if you don't have enough shoes!" I moaned at Yuki, she searched through her great built in wardrobe, throwing shoes in every direction.

"I know I have them somewhere!" She squealed in frustration.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt Yuki-chan, may I borrow Misaki for a while?" Aido stood at the door, he was quiet and serious, not like him at all.

"Um, sure. I'll be a while finding them anyway." She looked up at me with worried eyes.

I nodded to say I would be ok, she smiled softly and returned to her shoe collection.

We closed her door and walked down the hall in awkward silence, he gently took my hand and gave it a squeeze before we stopped and he turned to me, he sighed and kissed me.

"I have to leave for a while, I do not know how long I will be. But just know that I love you, and will always." He stroked my cheek and smiled, even though his eyes were sad. "Please protect yourself and Yuki. I don't want you hurt."

"Where are you going?" I asked he put his forehead to mine and kissed the top of my nose.

"I'm going to find Takuma." He took a step back to watch my reaction.

"Why? Why now?"

"I just believe he is in trouble, Kaname has told me to sort this out, and so I will."

Find Takuma?

Takuma's POV

_It's happening again!_

Aido just be calm, it must be because you're not 'in' your own body.

_I don't want to die! I don't want to die a virgin!_

What?

_I mean…I don't want to die only have done it about sixteen times.._

Aido you don't have to lie to me.

_I'm not lying!_

On a serious note, we are getting closer to Sara, I can sense her.

_Good let's just get her to bring us back to normal and then kick her ass and get out of there!_

Somehow, I don't think it will be that easy Aido.

_You can only hope eh?_

I guess you can, I stood at the mansion's great black gates and sighed. Please let this be ok, please keep Misaki safe.

"Ah, you have come back at last." Sara smiled, her eyes glinted with humour.


	14. Chapter 14

Misaki's Pov

Why was everyone leaving now? Takuma had left early this year, Aido had left two days ago to find him, now Shiki and Rima were going away to find Aido!

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, what was going on? What could possibly be happening now? Obviously something to do with Sara the pureblood, but what?

"Misaki! I found those shoes!" Yuki yelled happily as she flung my door open.

"It took you two days to find a pair of shoes?" I sat up and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should stop letting Kaname buy you things, that or get a more organized wardrobe."

"Wow," She sighed, shuffling her feet and looking down at the floor, "You're really moody lately."

I let my head fall back on the big plump pillows, "I'm sorry Yuki, I'm scared for Aido."

She nodded and sat with me on the bed, "I understand Misaki. Kaname says we shouldn't worry, they all should be fine, they can protect themselves."

"I wish I was with them." I turned on my side and grabbed the pillow as if I was hugging someone, maybe that's all I needed, or was it that I needed someone in particular to hold me? "I wish I could protect us all."

Yuki lay on the other side and gave me a look, one that only I knew, pillow fight! She would do anything to cheer me up.

"Aggh!" I yelled as she grabbed the pillow quickly and started hitting me with it, I put my arms up in defence and giggled. Looking about for a pillow, I grabbed the biggest one and was about to hit her with it when we felt another pillow from nowhere hit us both, we looked up from where the pillow came from to see Kaname stood in the doorway smiling. An actual smile. Maybe he was happy to see Yuki laughing again.

Yuki saw this as a chance to play with him which happened rarely; she looked to me as if to say 'can I?' I nodded and Yuki ran at Kaname with a pillow giggling. They both ran off down the corridor leaving me alone again. I sighed, my heart felt heavy again, maybe I shouldn't be alone tonight, I wonder if Ruka will stay with me?

Takuma/Aido's POV

_She's really just going to lock us in this room?_

It looks like it Aido. We need to just stay calm and figure what we are going to do.

_Just kill her!_

Aido..

_Fine..what are we going to do?_

For once..I don't know.

_Well we have to think of something! What about Misaki?_

My mind wondered to her face, her smile and those eyes, I sighed, I needed to protect her.

_Too right we do!_

Ok so we..

_What's wrong Ichijo?_

I looked over to the bed, there lay a familiar figure. My body. I went over and touched my hand hoping I would go back into my own body. Nothing.

"Ah, poor Aido." I turned, Sara stood in the doorway giving me a cynical smile, "Or poor Takuma should I say."

"Get me into my own body now!" I nearly shouted, Aido's anger wasn't helping either; my rage made me start to feel flushed and dizzy.

"Well I guess we can make a deal." She glided over and raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you will accept Takuma."

"My own body?"

"To keep you a little longer." She tilted her head, amused she giggled and made a circle around me.

"Aido, you can go back, speak of this to no one." She whispered in my ear, "Otherwise your little wife shall be dinner for my lovely girls."

I flinched, Aido was trying to control his own body, seemed he wasn't too happy, I felt my fist clench and I tried to calm Aido down in my mind.

_I will kill her Takuma!_

I know your angry Aido, please keep calm, do as she says and it will be ok.

_What about you! Misaki misses you, we all do! _

Aido, for now we need to protect Misaki and Yuki, don't we?

_Ok…_

Misaki's POV

"Shiki! Rima!" I hugged them both close as they came through the main door.

"Whoa, mind the hair." Rima whined.

"Well?" I stepped back, wanting to hear where they had been and if they found Aido or Takuma.

They looked at each other before looking down nervously, "Well, we followed for a while but lost them, they are definitely together." Shiki answered.

"Well, that's good! Right?" I smiled, trying to keep optimistic. So what if they lost them, I knew they weren't hurt.

"They are both with Sara." Rima stated, my heart sank, I knew she had something to do with this!

"We need to go there now and get them!" I said grabbing my coat, as I opened the main door, someone stepped in.

"Misaki." His blue eyes made me feel safe and full again.

"Aido!" I felt tears come to my eyes and I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "Are you ok?"

Shiki and Rima behind me looked at Aido with questionable eyes.

Aido looked at the floor, his heart was heavy with something, where was Takuma?

"Aido?" I whispered, he looked up at me slowly, making a little false smile.

"I'm fine, Misaki." He kissed the top of my head and held me tighter. Maybe I shouldn't ask questions yet, Shiki and Rima sensed this too and left.

But there was more eyes watching us behind us, I turned to see Yuki and Kaname, Aido looked at his leader with sorrowful eyes, as if asking for help. Kaname nodded, reached for his long black coat and turned to Yuki, he cupped her chin and held up her face and kissed her gently.

"I have to leave, be careful, Aido, Misaki" he looked up, "Keep her safe."

Immediately Ruka and Kain were behind him in their coats read to leave with him. Yuki never said anything, just watched with sad eyes as he left.

"Misaki, please keep her safe." He whispered as he passed me.

I nodded, I was her protector.

Now Kaname, Ruka and Kain was gone the mansion lost its safeness, even curled up next to Aido I found it hard to sleep. And for some reason, I knew not to ask questions, Aido was weak when he arrived back, his mind and his body. I lay with him stroking back his hair and watching him sleep.

"He loves you, you know." He whispered, opening his eyes to look at me.

"Who?"

"Ichijo, I _felt_ it. It was so strong." He murmured, still sleepy he rubbed his eyes. "Makes me look a real mug!"

"Well, he's not here, is he?" I opposed.

"Oh, he would if he could Misaki."

His eyes closed again and he fell asleep. My heart thumping in my chest, had Takuma said something to Aido?

"But.. I love you." He whispered in his sleep, and my heart broke.


	15. Chapter 15

Ahh finally finished this chapter! Have also written the next one too so i'll put that up in a couple of days :) keep reviewing and thankyou to all who have!

Special thankyou to:

AliceMarieSwan! haha you really keep me on my toes!

* * *

Takuma's pov

Aido had gone back to Misaki after getting his body back, I looked in the mirror at my face, Sara had taken care of my body, I honestly was expecting some bruising or cuts. I suddenly felt the emptiness I felt before. Misaki.

"Ahh, so you have settled into your body?" Sara gave a smirk and closed the door behind her shutting out the giggling girls that followed her.

I didn't say anything, again I was her slave, if only I could fight. Why wasn't Kaname helping? This had gone too far and no-one else could do anything about it, we had no power over Sara.

She walked over to me and looked at me in the mirror, "What's wrong Ichijo-san? Feel lonely?"

I looked away from her, I sighed, I hate how she could see right through me.

"Of course you do." She laughed, "Your little time with Misaki-chan was precious."

Why tease me like this? Just get to the point; I thought.

"Well, let me tell you my plans." She winked.

Misaki's Pov

Yuki was restless now Kaname had gone, she slept in my bed, she feared to be alone again. Aido understood and slept elsewhere, I wonder what Kaname was actually doing now? I was fed up being treated differently, surely if I went to find Takuma by myself; Yuki would be safe with Aido, Shiki and Rima? I slipped out of bed and changed into some clothes and pulled on my big coat, I very quietly left the mansion and headed towards the town. Maybe I would be able to catch Takuma or Kaname's scent? There was definitely a familiar smell in the air, quite close by, behind me? I turned down a dark alley hoping that the figure with the familiar scent would walk by and I would be able to see who it was. The figure was small, girlish and she looked scared, she had a too familiar scent. Yuki!

"What on earth are you doing here?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, she panicked but realized it was me and calmed down before putting on a puppy face to get herself out of trouble.

"I wanted to know where you were going Misaki." She nearly whispered, "You can't leave me on my own."

"I can." I instantly got annoyed, "I'm not your babysitter, we both know you can protect yourself. You have the others back there as well!"

She looked down at the floor and sighed, "I just don't want to lose you."

I felt guilty then, "Yuki, please I'm doing this for all of us, I need to find Takuma, I know he has some clue about this and I want to solve this little war so we can finally live happily ever after!" But somehow my last sentence seemed so out of reach, so ridiculous to say it was nearly a joke. Were we ever going to have peace?

"Please Misaki, let me go with you." Yuki pleaded.

"Are you kidding me? Aido will kill me, let alone Kaname!" I took a deep breath to calm down.

There was suddenly a strange chill in the air, a horrible sickly feeling in my stomach; someone was here. I needed to get Yuki safe.

"Ah, girls, please do not argue."

But that voice.. it made my heart pound in my chest, Takuma. I didn't want to turn around, even with Takuma's voice; the sense of danger was too high.

"Misaki, we should get Yuki back home safe."

I had to turn around, just to see his face, and there he stood, his face concerned, his posture was ready to fight, maybe he knew something was wrong too. I nodded at him, and we began to run back towards the mansion. Yuki behind me and Takuma beside her; I saw him looking around him, he was very alarmed. This made me panic even more, I slowed down so that Yuki was in front of me where I could watch her. Please wake up Aido please help us! And there it was; the pain I had experienced at Cross Academy when fighting. I flinched and held my side, Yuki noticed and ran back for me I put out my hand as if to stop her.

"Keep running!" I shouted, my knees buckled and I yelled in pain.

Yuki didn't know what to do, I looked to Takuma for help, he nodded and ran with Yuki up to the gates of the mansion. I saw two black figures form in front of them.

"No." I whispered. Yuki screamed and reached for her weapon, but the level E swiped at her she had no time, Takuma took out his sword and sliced the Level E in half. I regained my strength and ran to them, my anger building, my senses were heightened and I knew there was a whole crowd of level E's around us. It was hopeless. Even though I felt the power flowing through my veins; I relaxed as I knew they weren't going to attack. I turned to Yuki, her eyes fluttered as if she was trying not to fall asleep, I yawned and realized it was happening to me too, I tried to fight, but I was too tired…

Aido's Pov

"They have gone missing Aido, accept it!" Shiki stated as he followed me around the mansion trying to pick up their scent. It lead me outside, down to the gates, they were here. After the gates the scent disappears. My heart sunk as I realized there was a third smell, Ichijo-san. So this was a trap? I sighed, why didn't I keep them safe. My sweet Misaki's in danger.

"It was a trap. Sara-sama has them."

"So what do we do?" Rima asked, her worried face made me fear more.

"I might know what her plan would be. She wants to know what Misaki's powers are, there is a soirée being held tonight in her honour, and I may know what the entertainment may be."

Misaki's Pov

I woke from the horrible dark place of sleep I had been put into, it was bright, loud and I saw figures all stood around in a big circle around me, and Yuki, she lay on the floor waking up slowly, I crawled over to her and stroked back her hair.

"Are you ok Yuki?" I whispered. She gave a slight nod before looking around her.

"Where are we?" She whimpered.

I shook my head, I had no clue, why was there so many people around us, watching in awe. Standing there in their gowns and suits.

"Ah, ladies and gentleman, our entertainment has woken up."

It was a woman's voice, lights shone more brightly on us and made me squint. Who was this?

"This is our Princess believe it or not, and her little bodyguard."

There was some muttering and giggles, I scowled at them all, what kind of sick people where they? This was their Pureblood Princess!

I saw the faces clearly now as the lights brightened again, Yuki held onto my arm. I saw her. Sara stood with little girls giggling around her, and a tall figure, a concerned face, blonde hair, his fingers out reached to us. That's when I realized we were in some force field dome. Takuma's face grew angry and he turned to Sara, he was saying things no one else could her, whatever he was saying was making her angry and she lifted up her arm as if to signal.

It was silent; then there was distorted growling and shrieking, Level E. They dropped through the top of the dome and crouched down ready to attack. I stood ready too, I had to ignore the growing pain in my side, I felt the power build up again in my body. Yuki stood firmly behind me, her weapon had been taken of her, she gave me a panicked look.

"It'll be fine, Yuki." I whispered.

"There's so many of them around us."

"Just make sure you keep behind me at all times."

There was a sound of electric zapping, it was Takuma he had tried to get through the dome, he crouched on the floor hurt, his face full of sorrow. I forgive him. This isn't his fault.

"Ready!"

The level E's began one at a time to move forward and pounce, every level E got served a power either through my arms or legs when I either kicked or hit. I fought for what felt like ages, I was becoming tired. All the time thinking I had to protect Yuki.

"Aww, protecting her little sister I see. Maybe if we added more?"

I blinked and the whole dome was full of level E, there was no way I could defeat them all. Out the corner of my eye I saw Aido looking on in horror with the others. He tried to freeze the dome but it did nothing, Shiki whipped it with his blood and Rima kicked at it, nothing. They all cringed back from being zapped and looked on again helpless. The level E's started to close in on us; Yuki grabbed my hand and whimpered, "Misaki, I have always loved you as my sister."

"Oh, no Yuki. We are not saying our goodbyes!" As soon as I said this my anger raged throughout my body and I tingled and hurt at the same time, I saw a bright blue light around me and it burned, still holding Yuki's hand I yelled in pain as the light shone brighter and disappeared, I fell to the ground, the dome had shattered, the Level E were a pile of dust on the floor.

"Ah, now I know what she is capable of."

Aido and the others looked on, obviously not allowed to hurt the pureblood, they ran to us and helped us up, Takuma ran over too beating Aido to me, who just hovered nearby.

"Misaki." He gave me such a painful look my heart broke, "I'm so sorry."

The crowds disappeared around us and Sara had vanished.

"It's not your fault Takuma." I smiled, he was back, we finally had him back. My heart did a double take when Aido saw me look his way and he wiped his eyes as he turned away. Was he crying?

"Excuse me." I said to Takuma, I walked over to Aido, his back to me.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched out of surprise, Aido my heart ached.

I put my head in the crook of his neck, he smelled as good as normal, it made me relax and I tightened my grip on him.

"Aido." I whispered without thinking. He sniffled and leant his head against mine.

"It's ok. If you want to go to him." He whispered painfully.

I moved in front of him and looked him in the eye, "Aido, I'm married to _you_."

"You love him."

"I love you." My voice was hoarse and tired.

He looked at the floor then back to me, "But.."

I placed a finger on his lips, "Aido I have fallen in love with you and I can't imagine what I'd do without you now."

He fought back tears I could see it, he was relieved and I was too, he smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. I looked over his shoulder and Takuma smiled. There wasn't a pained look of regret or sadness, he smiled and it felt right. I still loved him, but Aido genuinely loved me, and there was no way I could leave him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey so here's the next chapter enjoy :D

* * *

Misaki's Pov

Being back at the mansion with Takuma there was strange, even though I knew my heart wanted Aido, it still jumped and fluttered when I saw Takuma and his gracious smile. He had made himself up again and was the same vice president we had always known, he smiled, he laughed and joked, even still pranked Aido with Shiki. All we had to do now was wait for Kaname's return along with Kain and Ruka. What had they been up to all this time?

Even though Sara had disappeared there was still tension in the air, still the chance that we may have to prepare to fight. We couldn't completely rest till she was destroyed, she had seen what I could do, she could plan now and it scared me.

I cuddled up to Aido in the large bed feeling quite cold; I quickly slid my feet onto his.

"Agh! Misaki your feet are freezing!" He flinched and turned over to look at me.

He smiled and opened out his arms for me to snuggle up to him, he wrapped them around me tight and instantly I felt safe, I could hear his steady heartbeat, his warmth covered me up like a blanket and his breath was warm on the top of my head.

"Aido." I sighed happily, I felt a kiss on my head and wriggled even closer to him.

"You think you could get any closer?" He laughed, I looked up at him and nodded, he raised an eyebrow, challenging me. I giggled as I pushed him down and lay on top of him, nose to nose and arms wrapped around me.

"I guess you can." He smiled, his blue eyes sparkled and I bit my lip, just looking at him sent tingles down my back.

"I think you owe me something." I shyly grinned, he frowned in thought. "Maybe a particular night..?"

He still frowned and looked at me as if I was making this up, I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Maybe on a certain night we were supposed to do something…?" I knew I was blushing and I couldn't look him in the eye anymore, I looked down at his chest and traced the lines of his muscles. I felt the light bulb light up in his head, still looking down; I bit my lip. Oh god now I was really nervous. He didn't say anything and I wasn't brave enough to look up at him yet. I felt his eyes watching me, I felt the intensity of them, the heat, and I blushed even more and moved up to trace his jawline. I quickly looked up after building the courage to, I didn't realize how close his lips were to mine, I felt a hand gently pull me down to meet his lips, my eyes closed as soon as I felt the soft touch; slowly turning into a hard motion, the heat rising, the eagerness of it all made me blush again. He rolled me over so he was on top, his tongue lightly slid along my bottom lip, making me shiver with pleasure.

"Misaki." He whispered huskily as he stooped and stroked my cheek, I looked into his eyes and again I felt the rush of love and excitement. I smiled shyly and he grinned back before bringing his lips to mine again and again.

Oh my god! I lay in the morning looking up at the ceiling, it only just hit me what we had done last night. I sat up and looked at his sleeping figure, no wonder he had a huge smile on his face! I didn't regret it, I wanted to, but I just couldn't believe it.

"You're awake? What's wrong?" He murmured sleepily, he shifted and pulled me down to him, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight.

"We did it." I whispered.

"We most certainly did." He chuckled lightly; obviously proud of himself.

"I can't get over it."

"Why. We were allowed to you know. We're married."

Looked at him, he was calm, happy and smiling, shouldn't I be?

Takuma's POV

It was pure torture. Every giggle, kiss, cuddle or hand holding, it cut me like a knife. I wanted to be happy for them I really did. But my heart was still hers.

"Takuma, have you seen my book?" She paced around the room; looking under the chairs and tables, "I don't understand how I could have lost it."

"I haven't seen it," I sat and watched her, her hair float when she moved, her mouth open with a cute little frown, she made annoyed sounds like a little animal and it made me laugh.

"What?" She glared, "You're laughing at me?"

"No." I smiled, I stood to help look for her book but she did her hands on hips thing and I laughed again.

"Takuma Ichijo!" She frowned, I looked at her, trying to keep a straight face, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because your.." I was about to say 'cute', but that would have been bad, "funny."

"Funny?" She repeated with a disgusted tone.

"Yes, you just make me laugh, my little Misaki."

She looked up at me with pained eyes, why could I not stop myself from saying these sorts of things to her?

"I'm not little." She tried to turn it around into an insult, I was actually glad.

I spotted a leather bound book behind her and knew it was hers right away, I reached out onto the shelf behind her and pulled it away from the other books, "Someone must of thought it was a library book."

I realized how close we were, I felt something there, we both knew about it, we stood still for a while, enjoying the feeling. Our breath sped, as our hearts did. Turning my head to the side to her neck, I stole a moment of feeling her warmth and her beautiful smell. She never rejected the motion; she held still, her eyes closed, trying to steady her breath. I felt brave and nudged her neck with my nose; she sighed, but didn't object. My heart wanted more, to touch her, and hold her. I closed my eyes and ignored it. But still near her neck, I felt drunk on her scent, moving slightly closer I boldly kissed her warm skin. She whimpered and turned around, her face so close to mine, I pulled her to me and kissed her like it would be the first and last time. After a few seconds she pulled away and I saw tears, she put her hand over her lips and ran out the room, I felt so angry with myself. She was a married woman now.

Misaki's Pov

My heart was torn in two, I was married to a man I love dearly but I have a man who have loved all along. There was just no choosing. Wait, what am I on about I _have_ chosen. I chose Aido. He loves me so much and I feel it. Was I really going to let Takuma just kiss me like that? And confuse me yet again?

I marched down to his room and knocked angrily on his door, Yuki walked by and gave a wide eyed look, she didn't stop, and she knew I was angry.

"Misaki?" Takuma rubbed his eyes like a child, yawning, "Can I help?"

"Yes, you can start by telling me what the hell you were thinking earlier?" I nearly yelled, he frowned and pulled me into his room.

"Hey shh!" He looked about before closing the door, "Misaki!" He looked back at me with a 'telling off' look.

"Don't you dare look at me like that?" I snapped, "Seriously Takuma, I'm married!"

"I know." He said simply before sitting on his bed and rubbing his temples, his face dropped and he looked heartbroken, I knew he wasn't meant to show it, he tried to cover his face with his hands.

I sat next to him and pulled his hands away, he looked away from me, I sighed.

"Takuma, please." I whispered, I sat closer to him, I turned his face towards me and he eventually looked up. His once always happy eyes, glistened with sadness. "Tak.."

"I'm sorry Misaki. I can't cope, I think I'll have to leave here." He said his voice croaky.

I felt hurt, "No. You can't we have just got you back!"

"Misaki, it breaks my heart to see you with him, you know how I feel about you and it would be so much easier for both of us if I went." He stood and paced the floor.

I followed him and grabbed his arm desperately, "You can't leave me again." I nearly burst out crying, my head hurt from holding it in. I f he left, my heart would completely brake.

He shook his head, "Please, understand."

"No!" He couldn't leave! I won't allow it! I reached up and pressed my lips to his urgently, he gave in and kissed back, his tongue slid in and we fell on the bed. We stopped and just looked at each other for a while, I couldn't let him leave, I was too selfish. I held onto his shirt and cried until I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it's been a while. Please forgive me! I have the next chapter 18 ready to be put on soon :) if i get a few reviews i'll put it on straight away!

* * *

Misaki's POV

I felt embarrassed, crying all last night in front of Takuma like that. Aido had asked where I had been and why my eyes were so red. I told him the truth.

"I knew it." He hung his head, leaning against the wall behind him. "You and Takuma have always had this 'thing'. Even when you were little."

My past, no one yet had told me about it, who my friends were who I lived with, what happened exactly to my human family..

He looked up, caught me staring out into space wondering about my past, "You were saved by Kaname and Takuma, they were informed that a level E had been roaming around a human house. When they arrived; three were already dead, a woman, man and young man, you had been locked in a closet, the level E was about to rip through the door until Kaname destroyed him. You were meant to of been left there for the hunter society to sort out. But you took to Takuma and wouldn't let go of him, Kaname suddenly changed his mind and let you live with them in the Ichijo mansion. Kaname turned you, obviously had big plans for you." Aido yawned then and stood up straight, "Then you lived with headmaster Cross..blah blah blah. Now you're married to me and you still won't let go of Takuma." He shrugged and tilted his head to the side, his hair flopping in his face. He made my heart break but flutter at the same time.

I stared down at the floor; I had been attached to Takuma since I was little, even though I can't remember even meeting him. Aido cleared his throat and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Misaki, maybe you should think about this, our marriage I mean, either way I can see heartbreak in the future." His eyes glistened with tears beginning to start and he walked away from me.

How had my life come to this? Why did it have to be so dramatic? It wouldn't help running away, would it? I cannot leave Yuki's side. But everything was ok now, and she had the rest of them to look after her.

I ran to my room to pack away some of my clothes and rushed around to find essential things I may need; it would only be a little while, I just need to clear my head. I kept encouraging myself in my head, words spoken by the only person I could honestly trust; myself.

I ran with my bag down the corridors, really ran, if anyone caught me they would make me stay for sure and knowing me I'd listen to them, so I had to avoid everyone. I made it outside, the sun was just rising, and everyone would be going to bed soon. I ran seeing the long road ahead of me, then I stopped, I stood at the gates for a moment. Where would I go? I frowned in thought. Think, Misaki, think!

"Hey Misaki, want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Um, sure."

I clicked on and realized Yuki was stood right next to me, looking at me with innocent eyes.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"Why have you got a bag with you?" She asked tilting her head to the side staring down at my brown bag.

"Why _shouldn't_ I have a bag with me?" I waited for an answer but she frowned and shrugged her shoulders. Ahh, saved by confusion.

We watched the movie, Yuki cuddling up with a pillow in her arms watching as the couple on the screen kissed for the millionth time. Stupid romance. Stupid marriage and stupid feelings! I saw Yuki look at me and giggle.

"You look really mad Misaki."

"Oh, Aido and me..umm." I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to block it out of my mind just for the night.

"Oh. Misaki, he loves you but don't let that stop who **you** love." I turned to her in amazement.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said." I giggled.

"Hey!" She laughed and threw the pillow at me.

I cuddled up in bed the thick sheets smelling of lavender, just how Aido liked them, I felt his presence as he crept into bed beside me, I should of asked him what he was doing, why wasn't he sleeping in another bed if he was angry with me, but I was already half asleep and couldn't even keep my eyes open. I frowned when I felt a dream coming on, the trees popped up around me, a boy stood in front of me, a katana in his hand ready to use, he stood facing the trees, the dark figures, I wanted to move him out the way and protect him, protect everyone behind me, I looked at their faces, Shiki, Rima and Kain stood next to Ruka, and little Yuki stood with her worried face, Kaname was holding me back, I looked forwards again as there was now two boys stood in front protecting us, the second boy raised his hand and whisked ice shards forwards through the trees, the figures dropped down, but more rose and dropped down from branches. Both of the blondes received wounds, they fell to the floor in pain, I grew angry and felt the power rise in me, I yelled at Kaname, and the blue light appreared again. I felt pain and began to scream…

"Misaki!..Misaki!"

I woke up halfway through the scream and in a cold sweat, Aido held me tight. I began to cry, he looked down at me and then to the wall at the side of me, there was a hole big enough to of taken the whole wall out.

"Did I do that?" I sobbed, he cradled me and nodded, others banged on the door and Yuki popped her head round the hole.

"What the..?" She gasped, and looked up at me.

Shiki managed to break open the lock on the door and he and Rima stood shocked at the sight, Takuma looked right at me with worried eyes as I sobbed into Aido's chest.

"It was horrible." I wept, clinging onto Aido's shirt for comfort, he was here at least, safe and so was Takuma, both unhurt.

Yuki gasped again, we looked to her to see three more figures join her.

"Misaki, you need to control your powers a little better." Kaname said as he held Yuki.

The others looked glad to see them return, Kaname saw Takuma and nodded, he hadn't of seen him in a long time.

I calmed myself down and hugged Aido closer, realizing now, how much I needed him. How he was always there for me, he didn't have to come back to me tonight. He could have slept somewhere else.

"We'll leave you to calm down Misaki, we shall all meet downstairs in an hour." Kaname said, Yuki clung onto his arm and happily let him lead her away. Others followed and left us alone.

Aido kept his arms still tight around me, still looking in awe at the damage I had done to the wall.

"Remind me never to make you angry, ok?" He joked, which made me giggle a bit.

I looked up at his worried face, "Aido."

He stroked my face and shushed me before laying us down into the bed again and pulled me closer to him.

"We don't need to talk about it right now." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Aido." I ignored him anyway.

He didn't reply, just kissed my head again and let me snuggle my nose closer to his skin, his smell made me comfortable, safe and I began to drift off to sleep again.

Aido's Pov

My heart ached, she did love me, I knew that, but to share her? I had always said I would be here for her, for some reason tonight, I felt as though she needed me. Now I know, this dream she had, I wonder exactly how much it would be true? What lies ahead of us?

"Mmmm" she whimpered again in her sleep, I sighed a laugh, even in her sleep she notices when I stop stroking her hair, I stroke the stray hairs from her face and she smiles.

Kain knocked on the door and let himself in, "How have you been doing?" he whispers.

"Its been hard, knowing about Takuma. Where have you been anyway?"

He leans on a wall and shrugs.

"Not allowed to say huh?"

Kain looked across at Misaki sleeping in my arms, she had her hand clung onto my shirt still, and her other was curled up under her chin.

"Meet downstairs in five, you'd best get her up."

I nodded, not looking at him, but at my sweet little Misaki, glad she hadn't of ran to Takuma as soon as he appeared when she was crying. She stayed with me.

* * *

Remember to review! Chapter 18 is ready to be put on :) just review and I'll reward you! x


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, heres the next chapter please review :)

* * *

Misaki's POV

Aido's lips were soft on mine, gentle and slow.

"Wakey, wakey." He whispered.

"No Aido, I'm sleepy." I moaned, my eyes refused to open.

"Well Kaname Sempi won't be happy, I mean with the wall missing.." he stopped before laughing.

"Oh, yeah.." I sat up and looked at the wall, I could see into the next bedroom, thank God it was a spare.

Aido pulled on my arm and encouraged me to go and get changed, I met him downstairs with the others, they looked at me wide eyed and silent.

"What's the looks for? I didn't hurt anyone." I clarified, "..did i?"

Kaname shook his head and let me sit down next to Aido, I without realizing took his hand and held it like normal, he looked down at the action and then smiled up at me, which made me smile too. But suddenly, he was the typical Aido again;

"Hurt me! You should of heard her screaming!" he looked to everyone wanting sympathy, "My poor ears!"

I hit him jokingly, "Aido!"

We were laughing about it, but from Kaname's face I could tell it was all too serious for him, it meant something.

"What is it Kaname?" I asked.

He looked around at everyone, face by face, "We are going back to Cross Academy, it has been restored and we shall continue our project on peace with humans."

"But..?" Yuki knew Kaname all too well.

"But, nothing, we don't need to worry about it as of yet, because.." for once Kaname stuttered and couldn't finish his sentence.

I knew what he was going to say, his eyes said it all, "Because we cannot stop this from happening." I whispered, everyone looked at me taking it in. Whatever was coming was unpreventable and we would have to accept it. And I knew deep inside, I was the only thing that could stop it when it comes.

_Cross Academy_

It was still the same, moon dorm, sun dorm, screaming fans, only there were more boys coming to see the night class than before, same boring lessons, same silly headmaster and same stiff and vampire hating Zero.

"Hum, Zero needs a girlfriend." I heard Rima say to Shiki, I hope Yuki wasn't listening, she walked ahead with Kaname, I looked up to Aido who was looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact with any girl fan.

"They hate me now don't they?" He asked, looking sideways slightly, seeing girls screaming and a few stood with frowns and crossed arms.

"Well you are **married**, at least they aren't so angry with _you_." I looked around and saw a few girls making faces at me, oh joy to be back at school.

"Hey girls!" I waved to anger them more.

"Hey! Misaki-sama!" There was a group of guys stood behind the girls, they waved to me and I laughed, I have fans!

Aido frowned at them and the boys stood still and quiet.

Takuma walked behind Kaname and Yuki, on his own, he was the only one not really in a couple. Aido noticed me sigh and he grabbed my arm and dragged me right up next to Takuma, still he held my hand and smiled. I looked at him as if to say 'what are you doing?'

"Aw Takuma we couldn't let you walk on your own now could we?" Aido smiled at him, it wasn't a smirk or a jibe at him, he really meant it.

"That's nice of you." Takuma smiled, he looked down at me and his eyes grew softer, I looked away before we both could feel any sort of fuzzy feelings towards each other. I just wanted to be friends and he knew that.

I put my head on the table, "Borrred!" I moaned.

Aido smiled and ruffled my hair, "Draw a picture then."

I looked at my blank paper…nothing. I couldn't make my brain think of anything I wanted to draw.

"Like what?" I whispered, he held out his hand and put it on the paper. "Like a kid?" I giggled.

He nodded, "I can't think of anything else." He began to giggle too. I drew around his hand carefully and he took it off, we laughed even more at the wobbly hand I had created. I put my hand over the top of his in the paper and he drew around mine. His was perfect and my hand was so small compared to his.

I heard Yuki moaning about something, it wasn't long before I had to escort her to the bathroom, I stood by the door as I heard her throw up.

"Are you ill Yuki?" I asked worried.

"I was ok earlier, I swear." She answered when she finished.

"Oh my god…" the light bulb in my head went off. "Yuki, you don't think.?"

She looked at me and then she realized, her hands went to her face, "No.."

"You could be."

She shook her head, "I can't! I'm not ready to be a mum!"

"Kaname would know! All pureblood males know when their partner is with child, even if she doesn't!" I remembered Aido telling me about it when we was on the subject not too long ago.

"He would have told me wouldn't he?"

I stood looking at her with a 'really?' face. "This _is_ Kaname."

We went back to class, Yuki sat next to Kaname staring at him with disgust, I laughed at the sight, I had never imagined Yuki ever look at him that way.

He looked at her with curious eyes, then** his** light-bulb went off.

"We shall talk later." I heard him whisper.

Aido frowned at me, "What do you know that I don't?"

I bit my lip with excitement and clenched my hands too.

His eyes went big and I imagined him with ears and a wagging tail, "What, what?"

"I think there's going to be a little Yuki/Kaname on the way!"

His mouth fell open, "No way!"

"Way!" I nearly squealed. Kaname stared down at us and I caught him rolling his eyes, he knew that we knew!

Whilst Kaname and Yuki had their 'talk' we all sat downstairs, I was half sat on Aido's knee and my head surrounded by cushions. I wasn't sat up like the rest of them, I never had done.

"So if Yuki is pregnant, doesn't that mean more body guarding for you?" Aido asked.

"Oh, I guess so." I frowned, I hoped Kaname didn't want me to do a 24/7 patrol.

Takuma yawned and then suddenly frowned, "Misaki, what is that on your leg?"

I looked at my leg, there was an open wound.

"Oh, where did that come from?" I sat up and looked at it some more, Ruka came over and checked it over too.

"It looks like a rip?" She frowned, a rip made no sense. "A scratch maybe?"

"How did it happen though?" I asked, I racked my brain for an answer.

"Maybe you are fighting Level E's in your sleep." Aido laughed.

_**She took a swipe for me, I bent down and dodged her long talons but I tripped and she managed to dig one in my leg, her distorted yelling really was irritating me; I finished her before I got annoyed. **_

"_**Misssaaakkiii." It hissed. **_

_**I watched as she turned to dust in front of me. How did it know my name? **_

I snapped out of my flashback, " I was!" I nearly screamed.

Takuma sat forward, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah just then I remembered, I was fighting a level E, I tripped and it dug its claw in my leg, but when I destroyed it, it said my name."

Shiki dropped his Pocky out of his mouth, "You mean it spoke? It actually said your name?"

I nodded. It was extremely rare for Level E's to speak, let alone to say someone's name.

"Well, I guess we are having a little Kuran." Yuki smiled as she joined us later on, everyone congratulated her.

"Oh god I'm going to be an aunt!" I realized, I looked to Aido, "And you an uncle."

Aido looked confused then his eyes widened, "Oh, I forgot we were married. Yeah that makes sense!"

I rolled my eyes, this is the typical Aido we all know and love, everyone had gone back to their usual selves, it made me happy. Whatever was coming didn't bother me, I wanted to live in the moment.

"What about a baby Habanusa?" Aido wondered aloud, nearly everyone in the room either chocked on their drink or food or just chocked out of the surprise.

"Are you kidding me?" Ruka said, "ANOTHER Habanusa running around! No way! Don't do it Misaki!"

"I really don't think I'm ready for that, anyway we don't want to take all the attention away from the bun already in the oven do we?" I looked over to Yuki who widened her eyes at me.


	19. Chapter 19

**I didn't think I would update as soon as i have so yay me :) **

**A huge thankyou again to AliceMarieSwan, my BFFR (Best FanFiction Reviewer) just made that up! **

**First time readers please review :D and others who are just waiting for my chapters you have to review or else...Aido dies!**

**Joking! Seriously though please review! Much love! ^_^**

* * *

"You know," Aido looked at himself in the mirror, "I really think whatever is coming is going to be huge!"

"Huge?" I asked him, lounging on the sofa with a manga.

"I mean like something that we are going to have real trouble with.." he sat down beside me.

I was always open with Aido and needed to tell him everything I thought about.

"I don't know why, but I see an army." I whispered, staring out in space, seeing figures after figures in my mind. It scared me and Aido pulled me into his arms, he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"It'll be ok, Kaname wouldn't let anything happen to us." He whispered.

I thought back to my dream, Kaname holding me back as he let Aido and Takuma fight and helplessly get hurt. Aido wiped a tear away and began to shush me again; I hadn't realized I was crying.

I felt Aido's hoodie, I smiled, I knew he only wore it so much because I said once he looked cute in it. I looked up and bit my lip, he was really hot, I pulled the hood up and giggled.

"Aww, Aido!" I laughed, "Look at how cute you are!"

He pouted, "I'm not cute!"

I laughed more and kissed him as he pulled a face that reminded me of a little boy; I rubbed my nose with his.

"Aido, if only the others could see you this way!" I giggled.

"Well they will never so..." he stuck his tongue out and turned his head away.

"Aww is Aido spitting out his dummy?" Yuki giggled from the door, Aido frowned even more.

"I just happen to have a baby face is all." He said.

Takuma stood waiting at the moon dorm gate, he smiled but I knew he was going to tell me off.

"You are late again, Kaname made me wait for you." He sighed; he walked with me to lesson.

"I can't help it, Kaname should be the one looking after Yuki when she gets ill, not me." I yawned.

"Well I'm sure he doesn't want to see her ill, especially when she's sick." He made a face, I laughed.

We didn't talk for a while, it felt awkward, our hands brushed against each other and I gasped, I don't know why but it felt as though he had shocked me.

"Oh, sorry." He looked at me, his hair flopped down in his eyes, and my heart decided it wanted to jump and race.

Don't start this again, please! I couldn't look away from his bright green eyes, full of kindness and love.

"Misaki, are you ok?" He frowned and looked towards the building; we were right at the steps at the top stood was Aido.

"Are you ill?" Aido asked now concerned after hearing Takuma.

"No, I just.." What was I going to say? "Feel strange."

Both of them nodded, Aido would probably pass it off as a womanly problem, whereas Takuma was smarter when it came to feelings, he gave me a side smile and walked inside. Takuma only gives side smiles when he gets upset, which is very rare. I hoped Aido didn't notice this.

"You're not..?" He gestured downwards.

"Eww, no Aido!" I squealed, "Even if I was I wouldn't be talking about this in public!"

He shrugged and walked with me to lesson, where I sat staring at the blank paper. I felt really strange now, not because of Takuma, but different. Like I was about to faint or sleep. I picked up my pencil and looked at the paper, before everything went a foggy black.

"Misaki!" I woke up, I was already sat up.

"Did I fall asleep sat up?" I asked, Aido looked confused.

"Asleep? You weren't asleep." He shook his head, Ruka stood behind me and touched the paper in front of me. It was once blank; now there was a picture, trees and an army of black figures. Just like in my dream.

"You drew this." Aido said.

"I did, but I was asleep?"

He shook his head, "Your eyes were open, and you were humming whilst you drew."

Kaname took the paper and nodded, "As I thought."

We all sat in confusion. He wasn't going to explain we all knew that. What had happened to me just then?

"Seriously, why do I do things in my sleep?" I frowned, I was getting fed up of not knowing what I was doing. Kaname avoided my glare and walked back over to whisper to Yuki who nodded.

I rolled my eyes and turned back in my seat, I really feel annoyed now; why wasn't anyone telling me what is going on? All my life I have had memories erased, violence, wrong choices, and now I was doing things in my sleep.

"You look pissed." Aido whispered, leaning close to me, "You want to go back to the dorms?"

I shook my head, I was pissed and I wanted to be alone. I stood up and walked out the class ignoring everyone questioning me.

I walked down the corridor looking out of the church-like windows; I turned around to see Aido following me like a lost puppy.

"Aido," I sighed.

He looked down to the floor, "You want to be alone don't you?"

I felt bad for wanting to send him back, I did want to be on my own but I guess it's better to let everything out then keep it all in.

I grabbed his hand and his blue eyes locked with mine; "You don't have to do this alone you know. All these troubles, share them with me."

My heart fluttered at his words, I put my hand to his cheek, how did me and Aido come to this? To love each other so much?

"Ok Aido." I smiled gently, rubbing his soft cheek with my thumb.

He grinned and kissed me before leading me outside where we sat under the trees and opened up our souls. Telling him everything really did make me feel so much better. But when he opened up; he had said something that shocked me and broke my heart a little.

"I can't believe I actually fell in love with you." He nuzzled my neck as we lay staring at the night sky; "I tried not to, but it was really hard."

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean;" He sighed, "Please don't get angry, I know you've been through so much already; but this has been killing me."

I braced myself, what could possibly be worse then what I have already been through?

"Our marriage was just so we could keep you with us, to protect you and I don't know the other reasons, Kaname.."

"Ugh! Kaname!" I interrupted angrily. Then it actually sank in; Aido was forced into marrying me. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed when it hit me. I glared at Aido and realized he was guilty and hurt. I sighed; he did say he was in love with me anyway, so it kind of worked out for the better.

"I love you Misaki." He held my hand tight and pulled me to him, "I'll always will and I'll be here protecting you."

He nearly made me burst into tears but I hid my face in his jacket and held back the tears.

"Aido, thankyou for telling me." I sniffled.

Aido's POV

It was so hard telling her; my head was a mess and I had to say something. I wonder if Kaname would be mad if he found out? Or if it would mess up the plans? I shook my head, forget about that now, Misaki was in my arms nearly crying, concentrate on her.

"I'm tired of my mind being messed with." She murmured, still cuddled up against my chest.

"I know, no more I promise." I put my mouth to her hair and kissed her, I picked up her scent and closed my eyes; this is what I never thought I wanted. To be in love, to want to dedicate my life to someone.

I saw that class had finished and the others were leaving the building Kaname caught my eye, he knew, he knew everything. I had to tell her. I looked away from him and to Ichijo who was watching carefully, his eyes zoomed in on Misaki upset in my arms, he made a slight frown, and then realized I was looking at him. Instantly he turned his head away and switched back into his usual self and began chatting to Shiki.

I had got in the way of their love, Misaki and Ichijo would be together if Kaname hadn't of planned this; that's what hurt me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Yay! Here's the next chapter! If you got any ideas let me know :)

* * *

Misaki's POV

"Aggh! My finger!" I frowned and ripped up the offending paper that had given me a paper cut. "Stupid paper."

"Look at this; Misaki, the one who's supposed to have all these amazing powers, angered by a piece of paper." Aido laughed as he walked past me to hand in his assignment to the teacher. I hadn't even started mine, I wasn't thinking about my education, which was the last thing on my mind. My husband had explained to me only yesterday that he was forced to marry me.

I looked to Takuma who was frowning at the window, his head leaning on his arm, unusual behaviour for him.

"Takuma?" I called, "Are you ok?" I sat down next to him, he moved back in surprise and nodded.

"You were frowning." I explained.

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head, "just something on my mind, sorry."

"Don't apologize," I gave him a soft smile, I felt so close to him still, he moved and I caught his scent which I loved, no, Misaki, shouldn't be even thinking this!

"How are you doing anyway?" He asked his green eyes kind and warm.

"I'm doing better."

He gave me a look as if to say; I do not believe you.

"I'm a mess." I admitted, he smiled satisfied with himself.

"I knew it." He leaned in closer to me, "I saw you crying yesterday…and this morning Misaki."

My mouth formed an 'O' , how had he of seen me this morning? It was late and everyone was asleep.

"You don't have to tell me," He sighed, "But I'm here for you, I always will." Green eyes locked with mine, "You** know **that."

I nodded gently.

He grabbed my hand suddenly and brought it to his mouth, his tongue glided across the tip, licking up the small droplets of blood from my paper cut. I felt a warm shiver go through my body, his eyes locked with mine again, a rush of lust tingled in me. Takuma. I would always feel this with him, I couldn't stop this. I snapped out of it and shook my head, looking around to see if anyone saw; everyone was busy, talking or working, Aido still with the teacher; Shiki and Rima looked away at the same time, they must of seen; but they wouldn't say anything, or judge me. They knew how it was.

"Ahh, Misaki!" Aido called, "You haven't even started your assignment!"

I whipped around to Aido who was now back at our desk, looking rather angry; but for the wrong reason I thought in my head. I sighed and walked back over to him, ignoring Takuma's eyes burning into the back of my head. I could feel his anger at Aido, I could feel his mixed emotions for me. Wait, why can I** feel** his emotions?

Takuma's Pov

Her blood tasted so sweet, her beautiful face confused and her heart fluttering from my action. Her eyes had become glazed and she was sighing.

_Takuma. I would always feel this with him, I couldn't stop this._

Her voice was in my head.

_Shiki and Rima looked away at the same time, they must of seen._

I could hear her again, I thought that only it was when I was in Aido's body? I wonder if Aido hears her. I should ask him, it was Aido's blood mixed with Misaki's at the wedding, not mine. I wonder how this has happened?

"Oh, Aido!" I caught up with him as we walked to the dorms, "I need a word."

His eyes looked to Misaki up in front back to me, "Ok.."

"You remember when I was in your body?"

"How can I forget?" He nearly shouted, "My body's never felt the same.." he frowned.

"Ah, well do you still hear Misaki? In your head?" I asked him, from his expression of boredom, I knew he didn't then he clicked on.

"Do you?" His blue eyes turned icy and he glared at me.

"It just started again, in lesson." I avoided looking at him, he was menacing when he was like this.

"What has she been thinking?" He suddenly went quiet and stopped walking.

"She was only thinking of her paper cut." I was telling the truth..kind of.

He nodded, "Takuma, please tell me if she thinks about the whole wedding thing won't you? I need to know what she thinks of me now."

I was shocked, Aido was suddenly opening himself up to me, I nodded, "Of course."

"Takuma," I turned from my book to see Shiki and Rima, ah, here to ask me about earlier I suppose.

"What was that earlier?" Rima demanded.

"What?" I played dumb.

"Takuma." Shiki called my bluff.

"Ah, I was helping, nothing helps quicken up healing a wound like vampire saliva huh?" I smiled, always my fake happy self.

Rima raised an eyebrow, "Huh-hum."

"Pocky?" I offered.

Shiki and Rima looked at each other and sighed. I knew what they were thinking. I was hopeless.

_His lips.._

I perked up, her voice..

_Those green eyes.._

Was she thinking about me?

"Takuma?" Rima poked me, I looked at her, "what are you staring into space for all of a sudden?"

"Ah, uh" I racked my brain for an excuse to leave and be alone, "I think I forgot to do some paperwork for Kaname-sama." I stood up and left quickly before they could question me. I reached my room, Kaname passed me but shoved some paperwork in my hand. I sighed, now I really do have to do paperwork.

"Careful, paper is dangerous you know." I heard a soft voice behind me, I turned and see her pretty face, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Ah, Misaki.."

"Seriously, I suggest you wear gloves or something." She giggled, I wanted to scoop her up in my arms right then.

_God, please invite me in your room, I want to talk more._

I couldn't' help the smile grow big on my face, she wanted to talk more. She looked about, I realized she was a bit edgy.

_Seriously I don't want to hear another lecture about my education from Aido.._

"Did you want to see my new manga? I have some chocolate chip cookies too, they're your favourite right?"

Her eyes grew big, she loved her cookies, she did when she was little.

"I haven't had them in ages!" She happily rushed into my room and sat down, swinging her legs like she was a little girl again.

_Cookie, cookie, cookies! _

She surprised me, I laughed at her and handed her the packet of cookies, sat down beside her I stretched out looking at the paperwork.

"How boring." She said with a mouthful, peering over my shoulder.

"Yeah, but it has to be done." I smiled.

"Let Kaname do it! Why should you do it all the time?"

"Because Kaname is busy."

"Busy doing what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Busy being a pureblood." I laughed, she really disliked Kaname.

"Humm." She relaxed and looked over at my manga collection. "You're crazy you know. Spend most of your time with your head in books."

I looked up to her, her face sad and she gave off a lonely vibe.

_Probably the best place to be…_

My heart went out to her, I wanted to hold her still.

"But your wise, huh?" She tilted her head and giggled, "Book worm."

"Hey!" I retorted, she smiled and shrugged.

"Thankyou."

I frowned, "What for?"

"Staying." She nearly whispered.

I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what would of happened if you had left, but I'm glad I didn't find out." She smiled, she reached over and hugged me, I gladly held her in my arms, my nose was in her hair, she smelled of apple shampoo, her fingers suddenly clung onto my jacket.

"It was fake, Aido pretended all that time…I know he loves me now, but. What am I meant to think?" Her voice was croaky, as if she was about to cry, I held her closer. What could I tell her? All I could do was let her cry, as she did in Aido's arms yesterday. I kissed the top of her head and she moved to face me, still her arms wrapped around me, her face only inches from mine.

"Takuma.." Tears began to fall and she choked on her words. "I..i.."

I tried to hear her thoughts, but I could hear anything.

"..I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Hello there, next chapter up! Thankyou soo much for the reviews you lovely people!

Poor Misaki's really confused in this chapter :( but don't worry i'm sure things will work out!

please go on my profile and vote if you want a lemonish scene and who with in this stroy as im not too sure as it means making this a 'M' if i do! k thanks :D

* * *

Misaki's Pov

"I love you."

He sat with his head to the side like a confused puppy, his blonde hair flopping in his beautiful green eyes, I felt the adrenaline build up some more, he opened his mouth slightly as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. Just being this close to him and seeing him posing like this; it was more than hard for me not to kiss him. Instead I very slowly moved closer to him hoping he wouldn't notice. I was very near to him, my nose nearly to his, he watched me, and I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Say something." I whispered, searching his eyes for some emotion.

"I was waiting for you to kiss me." He blinked, I pulled back shocked.

"Oh." I gasped, I hesitated before leaning in again, my heart fluttering and i focused on his lips, pressing mine softly on his, I heard him sigh, it sounded like a sigh of relief. He pushed his hand up through my hair and pulled me closer as the kiss deepened.

"Vice dorm president!" Came a voice at the door.

We pulled away in surprise and Takuma walked across to answer the door, the maid was talking to him, I seemed to off switched off though and was in my own world.

I just told Takuma I love him, kissed him. Yet it felt right. Aido….poor Aido. No! He didn't love me! He tricked me into thinking he_ wanted _to marry me! I was angry with him. I was hurt. Takuma glanced over to me before he signed something, he closed the door and wearily walked back over to me, he bent on front of me and typical Takuma, was the voice of reason…

"You shouldn't do this because you're mad at Aido, it isn't right. He loves you. He didn't know what he was getting into; neither did you. But you both love each other." He gave me a weak smile.

"Why are you telling me to go back to him?" I questioned, pushing back his hair from his eyes, "I love you."

He sighed and closed his eyes, "You are married, Misaki."

I frowned, didn't he want to fight for me?

I felt his finger tilt my head up to him, his eyes staring into mine. "I love you." My heart flipped again and I found myself smiling, I knew it, I just wanted to hear him finally say it. He smiled too, "But please think about things before we let anything happen."

I hung my head again, he was right, we couldn't rush, I had to sort out things with Aido.

Takuma's pov

She held onto my hand tight as we walked down the hall, it was dark and the lights were dim, everyone was getting up now, had we been talking all day? A door creaked open and we quickly dropped hands, Kain nodded a good morning and I smiled at him, "Good morning Kain-kun."

We walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa to wait for the others to be ready to leave for class, Misaki couldn't stop fidgeting and gave up and stood in front of the big window, watching outside.

"Have you thought about what to talk about to him?" I asked her, she shook her head, her ponytail swung gently.

I felt sorry for Aido, as he had opened up to me earlier, he obviously cared about her a lot. But my selfish mind was convincing me that no one could love her as much as I could.

"Ahhh!" Yuki yawned as she walked down the stairs her arms outstretched. "Morning Ichijo-sempi, Misaki."

Misaki turned to her and smiled, Yuki must be the only one in her life she could trust anymore, the only one who could truly make her smile lately. Yuki must of sensed Misaki was unhappy and walked up beside her looking out of the window too.

"It's supposed to snow soon you know." She grinned, "You know what that means!"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" They both sang and giggled.

"At least I won't have Zero trying to roll me in the snow to make me into a snowman." Misaki frowned, Yuki laughed.

"I remember that!" She suddenly became sad, "I miss Zero."

Misaki gave her a sympathetic look and cuddled her close, "I do too."

"Hey!" Aido shouted down the stairs, he ran quickly and was striding straight for Misaki, "Where were you last night?"

"I was thinking Aido. I needed to be alone." She lied.

He nodded unhappily, he took her hand and led her into the next room.

Yuki looked at me with suspicious eyes and I looked down at the floor.

"I want you to do what is best for her, Ichijo-sempi, please." She said softly before looking back out the window.

Misaki's Pov

His blue eyes watched my every move, "I love you." He whispered, his hand not letting go of mine, I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I do." He murmured with a pained tone, "I'm sorry i let you believe I wanted to marry you, but please know it was the best thing I have done in my life."

I couldn't look at him, his eyes would have melted me, his sad puppy face, what could I possible say?

"I don't know how I feel anymore Aido." I whispered, I felt him sigh and gulp loudly.

He pressed his forehead to mine, don't look in his eyes, I kept repeating in my head.

"Misaki," He simply said, his hand cupped my cheek and he rubbed it with his thumb.

I let us stand there for a while, breathing in each other's scent, thinking about each other's words.

"Aido, Misaki-chan we are leaving now." I head Kain's voice on the other side of the door.

"Coming." Aido replied. He pulled away and I accidently caught his eyes, watery, sad and beautifully blue, he looked away and cleared his throat, pulling the door open and waiting for me to walk through first.

Everyone stood trying not to notice the tension, the watery eyes and the sad sighs. I caught Takuma gesturing for Aido to walk with him. Oh no..what?

Takuma's Pov

We all walked to the classrooms, Aido beside me, never saying a word, sighing and sniffling, my guilty heart broke.

"Aido, I promised to tell you if I find out what Misaki has been saying about your situation…" I heard myself talking.

His eyes suddenly darted to me, "She was with you.."

I didn't admit it, "She is confused, she is hurt.."

"She loves you." He said in a hard cold voice and walked ahead of me and the others. Misaki ran past me after him, her hand touched his back and he shrugged it off, she recoiled hurt.

"Don't Misaki please."

She burst into tears and ran off into the trees, I began to run, but Kaname pulled me back as I passed him. "No, leave her."

I watched as Misaki's figure disappeared, rustling bushes and dodging trees as she went.

Misaki's Pov

Why was I so greedy? Why did I have to love two men? I found a clearing and sat against a tree on the side, I wiped my tears away and cleared my throat.

"My, my little girl, why so sad?" A distorted voice came from the trees, I turned and saw three vampires. One crouched low ready to pounce, one leaned up a tree and the other stood in front of me. all female.

"What do you want level E's?" I frowned, I saw another female figure came out of the trees.

"Misaki, you're crying." She smiled, Sara, her long blonde hair waved gently in the wind.

"Leave now Sara." I threatened darkly.

She giggled and tilted her head, "You're ordering a pureblood around?"

I sighed and began to walk away, "Whatever." I would of tried to fight but it wasn't worth risking having the vampire council after me. I could devise a plan soon enough to make her vanish..

"You know, I thought I would just help you out a little, give you a hint." She called, I stopped and looked back.

"Hint?"

"Your dreams are very true Misaki, what you think** is going to happen**." Her gentle female voice became distorted at the end of her sentence and her eyes glowed red, sending fear throughout my body.

"In that case, I'll be ready." I managed.

Kaname watched me enter and sit down in class, he knew. He always knows these things; it's an absolute mystery why he lets them happen.

I sat on my own this time and let my eyes close as I put my head on the desk, I felt at peace for once, calm, no troubles, I had a clear mind.

I am married to Aido, who I love and he now loves me, it could work out between us. But I love Takuma, who loves me; our relationship is a strong one and I no doubt think it would work out. We would have been together if he hadn't of been kidnapped by Sara and I hadn't of been pressured into marring Aido.

I sighed and opened my eyes, I sat up and frowned, why am I in this situation? I looked to Kaname, you…Kaname's fault.

I bit my lip and looked at Aido, then at Takuma.

Give it up Misaki, think about what is coming…what Sara had said, concentrate on that.

If what she said is true then; there will be an army, coming here, and I will be in the middle of it, Takuma and Aido will fight for me…maybe to prove themselves? But I know I can save them all, I know I can stop it, but Kaname holds me back.

"You have to let me protect us." I said to him, everyone looked confused and startled.

"There is an army coming, Sara's army, she wants to be the only pureblood. She will try to destroy you and Yuki. She has to get to me first though. Who's idea was it for me to marry Aido?" Aido looked up at me, confused.

"Aido's father and I seconded it." Kaname answered.

"But why and how would he of even got that idea.." I was leading somewhere, I just didn't realize where this was going.

"He had been influenced by Sara." Takuma admitted, he hung his head, "I believe that is what she wanted."

"So I would be an emotional wreck, be weak, she didn't see Aido actually falling in love with me, but it worked to her advantage." I stood up and paced.

"I see in my dreams Takuma and Aido fighting the army on their own…because of me. but you Kaname, you are holding me back, so I can't help them."

Everyone looks to Kaname, his face was blank, "I see."

"Do you?" I asked him, "Do you really see that holding me back will help? Didn't you make me this way so I could **protect**?"

He sat with his arms crossed, Yuki by the side of him "Why Kaname?" She asked, "Why would you hold her back?"

"I have you to protect Yuki." He hung his head and turned to her, they shared a private moment.

"How about you protect Yuki for a change? You have the powers! I can protect everyone!" I began to get angry and I sat down.

"It's not fair that you have to sacrifice others." I whispered. I felt tears welling up and put my face in my hands, I felt arms wrap around me and kiss the top of my head. Did I really want to know which of my lovers it was?

I sat like that for a while, "Misaki." Aido's voice.

I looked up to him, he smiled weakly, "It's ok, we'll just have to have a plan." He looked around to everyone, "Right?"

They all nodded, but my eyes darted to Kaname who looked from me to Yuki. "Yes, we'll devise a plan."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Next chapter! Yay! **

** Ok so Misaki is going to be emotional in this chappie, you would if you was in this situation! **

**Or you would love having BOTH Aido AND Takuma :) I know I would ha**

* * *

(Still Misaki's POV)

I bit my lip as I watched Zero pace around outside; Yuki stood next to me as we looked on from my bedroom window.

"He looks confused." She sighed. I looked down to her already noticeable bump. I bet I know why.

"He knows right?" I asked her, her eyes closed as she nodded slowly, "Chairman..I mean daddy mentioned it to him."

I saw Zero stalk off away from the moon dorms, his head hung low, poor Zero. I know Yuki still loved him, her eyes showed it all.

She shook her head, clearing her mind, "You think it'll be a boy?" She smiled.

"I'd prefer a girl to be honest." I giggled, "I don't think I could cope with another Kaname."

Yuki chuckled, "You really don't like him."

"It's not that. I do like him. But I don't agree with his views." I leaned against the wall, "He sees everything completely different."

"That's Kaname." She smiled, her eyes brightened up just by saying his name. My heart sank, Yuki was really in my position, two guys in love with her, how did she decide?

I didn't realize I was frowning till she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"How did you know? That Kaname was the one?"

Her hand went to her mouth, she frowned in though and gently shook her head, "I didn't, he decided for me I guess. I couldn't have made the decision myself."

"You're too kind that's why." I smiled at her.

So, I wonder if Takuma or Aido would decide for me? I hope too much, I sighed. I stretched out my arms as I yawned and opened my bedroom door, Aido stood with his hand balled up, raised as if he was about to knock on the door, he gasped and blushed pulling his hand down quick.

"Aido.."

"Ah," He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I was wondering if I could have a moment with you."

"Umm, sure." I looked back at Yuki who smiled and nodded starting to walk towards the door.

"I'll see you later." She grinned. I shut the door behind her, Aido leaned against the wall beside me, I could see he was anxious.

"So.."

His blue eyes caught mine quickly, his hand stretched out to me, I stood not knowing if I should accept it or not. He sighed unhappily and dropped his hand, "Kaname-sama has confirmed that he shall be looking after Yuki-chan from now on, you can have more time to yourself."

"Oh," I was going to miss the time I spent with Yuki, "That's..good."

I expected him to leave but he stood hesitating; "Misaki.." He brought those eyes to mine again and couldn't look away, somehow I got lost and my mind drifted off; I wonder how they came to be so blue? It's pretty ironic his eyes are ice blue when his power is exactly that, oh, now they are angry. And teary too.

"Are you listening?" His voice broke with emotion and he looked away from me when he realized I hadn't. I saw his jaw stiffen and he cleared his throat, he was really hot..oh there I go again.

There was a knock on the door and Takuma let himself in, "Oh, is this a bad moment?"

"What do you think?" Aido snapped, his eyes angry again, he was so gorgeous when he was angry.

"Ah, I'm sorry Aido.." Takuma began apologizing, his hair flopped in his eyes and he looked up through it, now that made my heart race.

"No you're not!" Aido retorted, "You don't care about helping me! You want her to yourself!" His arm rose as he pointed to me, I saw the muscle in his arm and I bit my lip.

"No Aido, that's not right." Takuma's green eyes pleaded with him, so cute.

"Oh, really?" Aido gasped mockingly, his little fangs grew longer as he got angrier.

"Aido, please.." Takuma sighed, he looked up to the ceiling and then to me, asking for help. Awww..

I stood looking at them both and burst out laughing, "I have…"I giggled, "No idea ..what you just said.." I couldn't stop. "I was.. I was thinking how hot you both were!" I leaned against the wall, I eventually calmed down and took a deep breath before looking at them.

"Are you going crazy?" Aido frowned, his arms crossed. Takuma raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, feeling tears well up, not the good kind either, "Yep!" I faked a smile, "I'm going absolutely mad." I felt tears falling down my cheeks, I blinked and my vision blurred. "Maybe it's the lack of sleep, or just worrying about Yuki, or maybe.." I pointed up a finger, "Maybe, it's because neither of you actually have the balls to win me over. You just confuse me all the time, tell me you love me then give up, saying 'It's ok Misaki, go to him.' Then I get it from the other one and visa versa, I feel like I'm a tennis ball."

They both blushed and looked to the floor.

"I'm lost! I love you both! But you're both driving me mad!" I sniffed; I fell on my bed and grabbed a tissue, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I wiped my cheeks and under my eyes.

I heard one of them sigh and whisper to the other, I didn't care to look. I heard the door open and close, then a weight on the bed just behind me. I frowned, had they sorted it out between them? Who was it..Takuma? Aido? I sniffed again and I saw a tear fall; before it hit my skirt it froze and landed in my lap, I picked up the ice tear and sighed. Arms wrapped around me and lips pressed to my neck. His scent was so familiar to me now. I smiled, and for the first time called him by his first name, "Hanabusa."

Takuma's pov

I took a deep breath as I stood outside her door, closing it behind me. I knew I made the right choice. I loved her, but it's too late to start our relationship, it's not the right time. Maybe in the future.. Aido would never leave her side of course, he'd never hurt her. But I'll be there for her when she needs me, that is the most I can do. I shall be her friend and supress these feelings for her, for the better. I just hope I can learn to block out her thoughts; I'll ask for Kaname's help.

Yuki passed me and smiled, "Something tells me you did something good Ichijo-sempi."

I sighed and nodded, "I hope so."

She gave me a sympathetic look, "Come on, we'll get some ice cream. I've been craving it for ages."

**(Set 10 months later)**

**Misaki's Pov**

"Can someone tell me_ why_ there are Pocky stashed in my underwear draw?" I yelled at the top of the stairs, looking down at everyone. Shiki's eyes widened and he buried his head in his magazine.

Rima nodded, and was about to answer till we saw a little girl covered in chocolate run down the corridor and down the stairs.

"That's why." She nodded.

Shiki slammed down the magazine and ran upstairs.

Yuki came running to me and frantically shook her head, "You have to babysit!"

"Are you crazy?" I squealed, I looked down at the little toddler climbing all over Aido, who was reeling away in disgust.

"I need a break, please!" Yuki stuck out her bottom lip.

I rolled my eyes, "How long for exactly?"

"Kaname was suggesting a week." She winced.

I nearly burst out crying, a week! "Fine."

"Unc..Aidoooo!" We heard from downstairs, the child was stood on the sofa looking around, and Aido hid behind the back, breathing heavily.

"I think we might manage." I sweat dropped.

"Thankyou, Misaki." She pulled me into a hug and squeezed my hand.

I watched as her and Kaname picked up their luggage and walk down to the door. The little girl ran up to them Kaname, picked her up and rubbed her cheek, only getting a smudge of chocolate off her.

"See you soon Mieko." He smiled, and turned her to Yuki who kissed her forehead.

"Be good for everyone, especially Uncle Aido." She grinned and set her down on the floor.

At the mention of his name his head popped up above the sofa, Mieko saw and yelled happily, "Unc..Aidooo!" She ran after him, his eyes widened and he leaped up and flew up the stairs to me.

"Please at least give her a bath before she covers my clothes in chocolate!" He squealed.

"Ok, have fun!" Yuki yelled, before turning to Kaname and both tried not to laugh. The door closed and we all looked to the little troublemaker standing on the sofa. Sweat drop all around!

"They are gone!" Shiki shouted, "All of them!" He glared down at the little girl.

Takuma rubbed the back of his head nervously, "It's ok Shiki we can get you more later."

"I think I should give her a bath." I nervously laughed and quickly headed downstairs to scoop her up in my arms.

I watched her squeal with happiness as she sat in the water splashing around, throwing rubber ducks around. It was hard to believe Yuki had given birth to her only five months ago. Being a vampire baby was sure quick, only when you get to five does your body clock slow down and when it happens it does it rapidly. So technically Mieko was two and a half.. I don't understand. Being vampire was confusing. She smiled up at me and tilted her head. "Ant..Miskaiii, get out now?" She held her arms up to me and I wrapped a bath towel around her and lifted her out. I giggled as she decided she wanted to dry herself. She was the reason I was training to fight, learning how to handle my powers better. To protect the Kuran family.

"Okay?" She beamed a smile and started getting her pyjamas on. So intelligent. Five months…

We walked back downstairs to everyone and sat beside Aido, who was nodding in approval of Mieko's cleanliness. She climbed into his lap and stared at him. He frowned.

"Why is she staring?" He whispered to me.

"I have no idea." I smiled.

"Waiting." Mieko looked at him with her big innocent eyes.

"Waiting for what?" Aido raised an eyebrow.

She crossed her arms and put out her bottom lip.

"You forgot." I fake gasped.

"Forgot what?" He started to panic a little.

"Mmm." Mieko growled with anger, she made me think of her as a little pet.

Her hands went to his fingers and she pointed them up to him, he was still so baffled, "Is anyone going to tell me what I forgot?"

Everyone snickered and shook their head, "Please?" He sounded desperate.

"Aido." I shook my head, "She only asked you last night."

"Last night?" He thought for a while before widening his eyes and reaching into his pocket.

"Ahh!" He grinned, in the palm of his hand was a dead rose, the petals had faded colour and was stating to brown. Mieko clapped her hands happily, she placed her tiny hand over the top of it and giggled as she looked up to Aido, he nodded and she looked back at her hand, she smiled to herself and removed her hand to reveal a healthy red rose. She had brought it back to life. We all clapped our hands and she happily showed it to everyone.

"Well done Mieko." Ruka smiled, leaning into Kain.

Mieko turned back to Aido and held it up to him.

He held the stem and ice travelled along the bottom to the top, encasing the rose in an ice prison. It amazed Mieko every time. Her eyes wide with excitement, she took back the rose and twirled it around to take a closer look.

"It's funny how she is amazed by your power when hers is so much greater." Ruka stated.

"The gift of life." Kain smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm not getting many reviews anymore :'( please please REVIEW! You have no idea how nice it is to see your comments about my story

Thankyou for reading :)

* * *

(Yuki's POV)

Their eyes watched Kaname's every movement; he lounged in his chair beside me his hand holding mine squeezing it now and then.

"Kaname-sama, congratulations on your new-born; ah, forgive us we know what Sara-sama did to our pureblood queen and her adopted sister at that soirée, it was unforgiveable. But you must know we as a council cannot take action against a pureblood, we can only advise." One spoke.

"I know, I am not placing any blame on the council, I am only here to enforce Ichijo-sempi's position as your councillor. As for Sara-sama;" He rose up out of the chair, still holding my hand he pulled gently to help me up; "She will be taken care of the best way possible."

They all stood and bowed, "We are sure Kaname-sama's decision will be best."

As we exited I looked up to Kaname, "Ichijo-sempi does know about this, right?"

He nodded, "We have discussed this for some time, Yuki. Don't you think he would make a perfect leader?"

I thought of Ichijo at the long dark table with the other men of the council, it seemed dull and unlike his personality, Takuma was full of boyish smiles, pranks and laughter. The council would sure drain that out of him..

"No…" I whispered, Kaname snapped his head quickly to look down at me; surprised he raised an eyebrow. "Ichijo has a happy personality; the council is not the right place for him to be!"

He narrowed his eyes; "Yuki.." Was he angry? "You're right. But I would like some order in the council, even for a while, I need to have extra protection now I have you and our child."

There it was that little tingle of love that rushed through my body every time he mentions our family. I couldn't help but smile, he stroked my cheek and smiled too. "Now, let us enjoy our break."

(Misaki's POV)

I hummed to myself as walked out of the bathroom wrapped in my soft fluffy towel, I stopped and my mouth opened in surprise, I tried not to burst out laughing.

"Still want us to have children?" I asked Aido.

He laid on the bed a pillow over his head as Mieko jumped up and down bouncing on the bed giggling.

He threw the pillow on the floor and sat up at the end of the bed, sitting next to him I yawned and put my head on his shoulder, "Your hair is still wet." He moaned.

"Someone is in a mood." I rolled my eyes and smiled at Mieko, who stopped bouncing and sat next to me.

Aido glared at me, "You haven't been up all night playing 'tea party'."

I imagined Aido sitting at Mieko's small plastic table and chairs pretending to sip tea from a small cup and gossiping with her teddy bears. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh, "Poor you."

Aido's eyes suddenly turned red, he was thirsty? He was staring at my lip, I didn't know I was biting it that hard, a small trail of blood began to fall down my lip and chin, Aido quickly stood and swung Mieko over his shoulder.

"Bedtime!" He sang, Mieko frowned and complained.

He took Mieko to her room next door, I heard her whine about how early it was, and Aido argue that it was way past her bedtime. And then finally make a deal that he would attend her tea party tomorrow too. He quickly came back into the room and rush to me, "Aww you licked it." He frowned.

I snuggled up closer to him and his arms instantly wrapped around me, I nuzzled his neck, his skin was warm and I stayed there to relish his scent.

"Is there a reason you're not getting dressed yet?" He murmured his voice low and seductive.

I shivered, I felt his fingertips lightly trace my collarbone, "Ah, Hana.. Your hands are cold..." I whispered, his fingers now moved under my towel.

"Misaki.." He moved closer and pressed his lips to mine, becoming more passionate and pressing me down on the bed.

"Unc..Aidooo!"

Aido narrowed his eyes, "Not fair." He complained.

Mieko skipped over and I got up to get changed in the bathroom, "I can't sleep. Read me a book?"

"That's Takuma-kun's job isn't it." Aido sighed.

"Ah, well I don't want to bother him." She smiled, forming sentences was becoming more easy for her now.

Aido hung his head, "Of course, that would be rude."

I came out in my pyjamas and cuddled up in bed, "Yeah Aido, read us a story."

He frowned and shook his head, "Aidooo," I cooed as I ran my fingers down his neck gently touching his veins, he shivered slightly and turned to look at me, he bright blue eyes asking for more. I shook my head and patted the bed beside me.

He pouted for a while, Mieko cuddled up next to me and we sat waiting, he sighed in defeat and grabbed the book off the side.

"Fine, where did we finish last night.?"

I turned over to Aido, he was still asleep, an open book atop his head, I smiled, he was so cute, I felt as if I was falling in love with him each day. I took off the book and snuggled down to his chest, "Has she gone?" I heard him murmur.

"Yeah, I took her to the toilet and Rima and Shiki were up," I looked up to him and kissed him on the nose, "I persuaded them to take her for the day."

He opened one eye wide, "Really?"

"Yup," I smiled widely.

"All alone?" He now opened his eyes and stretched, he rolled me onto my back and hovered above me, "All day..humm..what to do." He teased, he nuzzled my neck and his fangs grazed my skin sending an electric buzz throughout me.

"I wonder.." I bit my lip.

(Takuma's POV)

"Ah, no I am very happy Kaname-sama, but do you really think it is best?" I questioned him, we sat in his dorm room, Yuki sat by his side frowning, maybe she didn't agree with this either.

"Takuma, I trust you, I need someone to lead the council, someone who has wisdom, skill and charisma, and you being Ichio's grandchild it only fits." He tilted his head to the side, his eyes darting to Yuki who crossed her arms.

"Um," I knew Kaname well, I couldn't argue with him, "Uh, yes Kaname of course." I bowed and left.

I just hope they do not compare me with my grandfather all the time..

_Oh my god! This is the last time I play hide and seek with Mieko!_

I heard Misaki, every now and then I would hear her when she let herself be open with everyone, I smiled, she loved her niece, maybe I should help her.

"Ah, Misaki?" I found her looking around the back of a bookcase.

"Oh! Takuma! Thank god!" She climbed up and looked behind the sofa, "I can't find Mieko! I need to find her before Yuki and Kaname gets back!"

I sweat-dropped, "Um, they _are_ back."

She snapped her head at me, wide eyed, "WHAT!"

She panicked and started to talk to herself, saying places she had already checked.

"Where is Aido?"

"Outside looking." She passed me and felt myself being yanked with her, she held me in front of Kaname's door, "You come with me to check, if they are in there, we can't let them know I lost her!"

"I'm sure they are fine with the fact you were playing a game."

"It's been two hours." She hung her head defeated.

"Ah."

She pushed me through the door, Kaname and Yuki looked to me, I rubbed the back of my head nervously, what am I to do?

"Ah, uh Kaname-sama, umm."

Misaki bowed quickly and shuffled over to the bookshelf and looked behind it, Yuki watched her with curious eyes.

"Misaki?" She called.

She stood up straight and laughed, "Yes?"

"Are you ok? You haven't even hugged me yet!" Yuki frowned.

"Ah!" Misaki rushed over and hugged her and looked behind the sofa at the same time, she pulled back and ruffled the top of Yuki's head, "Nice to see you sister..." She looked around the room, "You enjoy your break?"

Yuki and Kaname looked at each other, then to me, their eyes asking questions, I sighed and shook my head.

Misaki had looked everywhere she began to whine and sigh.

"Misaki?" Yuki stood next to her near the window, "What is going on? Where is Mieko?"

Misaki covered her face with her hands, "She…she..shes's."

Kaname cleared his throat, "She's outside playing with Hanabusa."

Misaki ran to the window, looking down with Yuki. Aido was spinning Mieko around in the air and she squealed happily, Misaki's face was pressed against the glass; angry. She flew open the window.

"AIDO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed, Aido looked up scared with Mieko cuddled up in his arms, he looked up to me as if to say 'what have I done?'


	24. Chapter 24

**More reviews please! :) **

**Remember I am a beta reader and I can help you with your own story :)**

**Thankyou for reading!**

* * *

(Misaki's POV)

I walked with the others to class, Mieko was looked after by one of us while we were in classes, we took it in turn for her protection. Today was Kain's turn although Ruka has volunteered to help.

"Aghh!" Girls screamed, as we walked past, Aido pouted, he didn't have as many fans as he used to, I nudged him, he looked down to me.

"Go on do your usual cheesy thing, maybe they'll love you again." I grinned.

"You want me to be cheesy?" He frowned, "You never like it when I do it. You should hate the attention I get."

"I don't mind," I smiled, "I'm the one married to you anyway so.." I stuck out my tongue.

He grinned. "I dare you." I whispered in his ear.

"Hello there ladies!" He yelled in his boyish voice, winking at one or two girls as he walked past, the girls widened their eyes and smiled.

"Aghh! Idol is back!"

"I hope you still dream of me at night!" He continued waving at them.

"WE DOO!" They screamed.

I pulled him back, "Ok don't overdo it."

He grinned happily and I realized how much he had been missing this attention, it was all so innocent though, he wouldn't act on either of the girls.

He slid his fingers through mine as we walked away from them all, "I hope _you _dream of me at night." He whispered.

I looked up at his deep blue eyes, I wish I did, all I had was the same terrible dream of the army. Only changing slightly each time.

I frowned without thinking, "What?" He asked with a worried face.

"Nothing." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We sat down for class and I yawned, the teacher eyeing me suspiciously, "I'm sorry Misaki-chan, am I keeping you awake?"

I sweat dropped, "Ah, no sensei. I apologize."

"Ha!" Aido chuckled.

"Are you seriously laughing because I got told off?" I growled.

He nodded giggling, "Aido-chan!" The sensei snapped. Aido's head whipped around and he blushed.

"Ha!" I grinned. "Whoaa!" My head began to spin.

"Misaki?" Aido's voice seemed to echo.

"Aido!" I panicked, voices were distorted and my vision was blurry.

"." I made his voice out. Arms were wrapped around me, suddenly I realized we were on the floor, I looked up and made out blue, Aido's eyes. Then blackness….

_An army was coming..very soon. _

_Girls, young girls were the 'soldiers' they look innocent, with their smiles and big eyes. Stood in lines and lines all wearing the same uniform. And Sara walking forward, she smiles at me. "Run for your Aido." _

_Then yelling, Yuki and Kaname stood together fighting, as did Ruka and Kain, Rima and Shiki. Takuma grabbed me by the shoulders he was telling me something important but I didn't make it out..then I'm running…I'm shouting something over and over shouting.._

"AIDO!" My eyes flew open and I sat up, my eyes full of tears, I felt Aido's arms and I turned to him, as soon as I saw his beautiful blue eyes I adored so much I burst out crying, unable to control myself. I clung to him tight and buried my face in his neck.

What would happen to him? I must keep him close to me at all times. Know where he is, what he is doing. _"Run for your Aido."_ It rang in my head over and over.

(Yuki's POV)

"So it was a vision?"

Misaki nodded, we sat together on the sofa head to head, comforting each other.

"It was like I was there, aw it was horrible Yuki, I don't know what is going to happen to Aido." She buried her face in my shoulder.

"Its ok now, at least we know what to look out for, we'll just not let Aido out of our sight ok?" I hugged her tighter, "And Kaname knows now so he should be able to work something out."

She nodded and she looked at me worried, "What?"

She shook her head slowly, "I didn't see her."

"Who?"

"Mieko, I didn't see her there." She whispered.

My heart pounded, "Maybe Kaname has someone looking after her?" I tried to give myself conclusions to calm down.

"Why is it when everything gets so comfortable, something happens?"

I shook my head, "That's what happens when you're a vampire." We both looked at each other and burst out laughing, "It'll be fine."

(Misaki's POV)

I clung onto Aido's arm as we walked past the fan girls not caring what they was thinking or yelling, Aido for the first time had his arms wrapped around me, he had been so worried since my passing out. A sudden pain bolted through my leg and I winced, damn cramps. Yuki and Kaname had stayed behind to look after their daughter, or perhaps to talk about our situation. I looked to Aido, he knew nothing of the fact i knew something was to happen to him, he was purely worried about me, my love flooded for him.

As we sat down in class I noticed Rima and Shiki whispering, I looked behind me and they were both looking at me. "What?"

"Ah, Misaki…" Rima blushed. I looked around and everyone's eyes were glowing red, Aido blushed too and he stood up holding out his hand for me to take and stand.

"What?" I mouthed, he said nothing, everyone avoided my gaze, we walked out of the classroom and he took me to the empty infirmary, sitting me on the bed I felt a dull pain in my leg again.

"Ugh stupid cramps!" I rubbed my leg with both hands trying to numb the pain, Aido quickly grabbed both hands and held them up to me.

Blood dripped down my fingers and landed on the sheets, "Ah! What?"

"You have been bleeding for a while, I wanted to wait to see if you would realize. Your wound should of healed up." He looked confused.

"When did I start bleeding?"

"When we entered class, although there was a slight smell about you as we walked to class.." He lifted up my skirt.

"Aido!" I yelped pushing it down, he rolled his eyes.

"Misaki, your bleeding from here." He pulled it up again and pointed to a long slash along my outer thigh, it pulsed out blood, then stopped as it tried to heal, then opened up again and then repeated itself.

"Whaaat?" I frowned, Aido sat in thought for a while, "Why is it doing that?"

"I, for the first time ever, have no idea." He concluded,.

"Why didn't anyone else say?" I exclaimed.

"Probably on account of where your wound is. Quite a private area.." He began to blush again.

"Yeah ok," I pushed him jokingly, "But what do I do about it?"

"We had best get you to Kaname-sama." He helped me up and I winced as the slash opened again. I was so stupid to think it was just a cramp!

I growled at myself and Aido gave me a worried look, "I thought it was just cramp."

"Ah." He gave me a little side smile before gently kissing me on the nose.

"Agh! MISAKI! Are you ok?" Yuki yelled holding her head with both her hands, she panicked and yelled for Kaname.

He looked at me suspiciously before looking down to my blood covered leg, "An open wound?"

Aido nodded as he set me down on the sofa, "It opens and closes, it will not heal properly, she thought it was just cramp."

I frowned at him. "Don't tell everyone Hana.."

Kaname pushed up my skirt to have a look, shock was displayed on my face as I blushed, Yuki stared at the wound with Kaname, "Yuki, don't look so horrified, it scares me."

"Ah!" She flustered, "I mean it looks ok, at least it's a clean wound." She smiled.

"Hum," Kaname let my skirt fall back down and walked over to his desk, he leaned against it, we all looked to him for his answer.

"Sara-sama.." He frowned, his red-brown eyes cold and dark.

"I hate that women." I sighed, "I swear when I see her I'll.."

"Do nothing.." Kaname interrupted, "For by your hand it is an offense."

I pouted, "Not fair.."

I snuggled up to him, feeling his soft silk pyjamas, his scent was making me hungry and my throat began to burn. For sure my eyes were bright red, Aido's blood was the sweetest, I licked his neck and kissed it letting my fangs brush against his skin, Aido began to wake and I pushed him down gently, he frowned, his eyes open, looking at me, I could feel his gaze.

I had rarely drank blood straight from a human or vampire, I had only ever drank from Aido once, I never needed to. I was so thirsty now, even though I had just had a glass of the blood tablet, I knew he felt something was wrong.

"Misaki?" His eyes searching mine for answers.

I closed my eyes and sank in my fangs, the blood rushed into my mouth and I gulped down every bit of the sweet lifeblood I could.

"Misaki.." Aido's voice became stern, "Stop now.."

I felt him becoming weak, his mind and thoughts rushed to me and I knew he suddenly was scared. Aido was scared of me?

"Misaki!" Kaname's voice echoed.

My eyes flew open and I backed away from Aido who was breathing heavily, he sat up and held out his hand to my cheek, even though I nearly just drank all his lifeblood he still wanted to comfort me. I let the tears roll down my cheeks and I winced as the pain in my leg gushed out another load of blood.

"I'm sorry.." I croaked, Aido held me and kissed my head, how can he easily forgive me?

"Misaki, it was the loss of blood that made you hungry, the blood of a loved one shall quench that thirst, although it is mostly only purebloods that have this." Kaname frowned.

"Sara?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." He confirmed.

How did this women have this control over me? How stupid am I to let her?

"It's because you were human turned into vampire, purebloods have more control over your body, they could use you as a doll." Takuma stood in the door way.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I glared.

Takuma gasped and looked to Aido who hung his head.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey sorry I had just realised I didn't put this chapter up when i finished it ages ago :(**

** my bad! But here it is :) **

* * *

(Takuma's POV)

"Misaki, when you was marrying Aido.." I couldn't say anything.. my lips refused to move.

Kaname placed a hand on my shoulder, "Whilst Takuma was Sara's captive, at you wedding to Aido she switched Takuma's mind with Aido."

Misaki titled her head to the side, "That's why you were acting funny!"

"Due to the blood bond it meant that a vampire could be given a rare gift from their union, unfortunately it was Takuma to receive this gift, to hear your thoughts."

She blushed, "What do you hear?"

I stuttered, "Not. Not everything ; do not worry."

She looked down and then to Aido who was sadly staring at the bed sheets, "Aido, that means.."

"He never really experienced your wedding." Kaname finished, "although he was at the back of his own mind, Takuma was there to act as him."

She stroked Aido's cheek, and gave him sympathetic looks, "I'm sorry I never told you about this either." He sighed, "You must hate me."

"After what I just did to you?" She exclaimed, "Don't be an idiot!"

Kaname gestured for us to leave, after shutting the door behind us, he looked to me.

"Do you hear when she was thirsty just a moment ago?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, I only noticed after, when she was upset."

He nodded and walked off.

(Misaki's POV)

I never let go of Aido, always holding his arm, his hand.

I watched his every move, every breath, I sighed, I was creeping myself out, I'm surprised he hasn't said anything yet.

He looked to the bandage around my leg, "Time to change it?"

I nodded, he lifted up my skirt and began ripping off the white/red material, I stroked his blonde hair, twirling it in my fingers, I loved his hair, I loved his eyes..

"Misaki have you noticed any pain?" He asked touching my leg.

"No, actually."

"It's gone." He announced, "Must of finally healed."

"Maybe it was your blood." I kissed his forehead, he grinned.

"Because.." He smiled wider, "I am awesome!"

"You know your head won't fit through that door right?" I sighed, secretly smiling.

He chuckled, "Mieko was asking about your leg earlier, she thought she could heal it.."

I stopped and thought, "Maybe she could.."

He looked up at me and tilted his head, "You think?"

"She has the gift of life Aido.." I stood and went to the door, "If she had the proper training, lord knows what she could do!"

I walked swiftly to find Yuki and Mieko, I saw them and happily sat beside them, "I wonder if Mieko could heal as well as bring back to life?"

Yuki looked down at her daughter as she played with her hair, "Strange you ask that.."

"Why?"

"Well the other day she found a bird with head..daddy, and it had a broken wing, she scooped it up and cried a little, daddy told her what was wrong with it and suddenly the bird stretched out his wings and flew off!" She explained.

"It was a brown birdy." Mieko smiled.

I bit my lip, my throat burned again, this was so stupid! I grabbed the glass and drank big gulps, I wasn't going to drink anyone's blood!

"Misaki." Kaname made his voice stern and demanding.

"No I won't!" I argued, I looked over to Aido who sat on the sofa worried.

"Misaki, please! Kain is here to guard you!" Yuki pleaded, "He won't let you drink too much."

I shook my head, tears running, I caught my refection in the mirror and saw a monster, I might as well of been a level E. My hair was messy, my eyes glowed red and I had trickles of blood flowing from my mouth where I had been biting my lip too hard.

"Please." Aido held out his hand, his eyes filled with concern, I softened at the sight of him and sat next to him, Kaname and Yuki exited the room, Kain sat in the dark corner in a chair his back turned to us, I knew he would know when I had taken enough, he knew his cousin too well.

His arms wrapped around me and I smelt his scent, it drove me mad, his sweet blood was pumping through his veins and I wanted to taste it, I wanted to lap it up with my tongue. I licked at his main artery and suckled on it more, bringing his heart rate up and his blood pumping quicker. I heard him moan lightly as he closed his eyes, I grazed my fangs against him and sank them in tasting the sweet nectar which pumped into my mouth, I closed my eyes too enjoying the frenzy, I climbed on top of him, in his lap, my arms wrapping tightly and I heard myself moaning.

I knew even in my bloodlust that from across the room Kain was blushing, embarrassed.

"Agh, Misaki." I heard Aido whisper, "KAIN!"

I felt myself being dragged away from Aido and I landed on the floor, it snapped me back and I felt a pain in my stomach, a familiar pain, one I haven't felt in ages. It told me to panic to worry. To protect.

"Misaki?" Aido bowed down to me on the floor, Kain called the others, "No! No!" I cried.

"What? What is it?" Aido's eyes came into my view and I relaxed a little.

"_That_ pain!" I sobbed, my back arched as it stuck again, these were more painful that I remember.

"Something is happening." Kaname speculated. "The time has come."

Everyone looked to Kaname to outside, I breathed heavily as I lay on the floor, even though I was not looking out the window, I saw it.

"Soldiers, lines and lines of them, marching towards this building.." I whispered, eyes were on me.

"This is what you saw?" Ruka asked, "It's happening now."

I nodded, now the screams of the academy, it's a similar evacuation as last time, daddy is leading them to the underground to be safe, telling them it's ok it's just a small problem and it's a practice drill."

We heard loud talking, yelling and footsteps, all silencing as they make their way underground.

I sat up the pain dulling, I was still thirsty and I leaned on one arm, Aido pulled me up to lean against him, I was so weak. Is this how she wanted it? Sara wanted me weak for when she attacks, having all these nightmares, these injuries this hunger..

Yuki cuddled Mieko tight and sat her down with Kain and Ruka, she joined Kaname at the window watching the army walk closer.

"Your plan?" I asked Kaname.

He tapped the window and it shattered, "We fight."

Aido frowned, "Misaki can't fight! Look at her!"

"Shh, Hana..this is what she wanted, I have to fight." I whispered, his eyes became watery and he sniffled.

"But look at you." He croaked.

"I'll be fine, Mieko." I called, she walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Now what have you been training?" I asked her.

"To heal, and to give life." She grinned and held my hand, she suddenly frowned, "Your stomach hurts, you're really ill." She became sad.

"No, I need you to be strong Mieko, although you know you don't have to do this." I smiled at her.

"I can." She had the same determined look in her eyes I saw in Yuki.

"I know you can."

Everyone watched as Mieko closed her eyes, I felt her power in me, it was like she was in my body herself, soothing out the pain and strengthening me up.

"Auntie Misaki, your better now." She pulled away with her eyes wide open and a big smile on her face.

"Because you are extremely awesome!" I giggled, I lifted her up and Aido cuddled us both, kissing Mieko on her cheek.

"Thank you." He grinned. Mieko looked at him strangely, she touched his cheek and her eyes closed, "I can't find anything bad in you." She frowned, "There is..something.."

I felt a horrible feeling flush through me, "Ok! Let's kick some Sara-sama butt!" I gulped, trying to change the subject. I kept Mieko in my arms and followed everyone downstairs falling back a little.

"You know." She accused.

"Know what?"

"Uncle Aido.." She looked to him.

"Yeah I do, but we can't say anything." I sighed and paused, "Do you know what it is?" I asked hopefully.

"I only sense something bad, I am trying to think Aunt, I am!" She nearly cried, I hugged her tight.

"Don't get upset Meiko," I tipped up her chin to look at me, "You are a Kuran, you are the most superior child in the whole world, no matter what you do..it will be the right choice. For everyone."

She nodded and took a deep breath before joining everyone.

"Now who is going to look after Mieko?" I asked.

"You are." Kaname said simply, "I shall be protecting Yuki, like you said before, 'I never protect her, I always let someone else do it'."

I blushed and sweat dropped, "I didn't mean it like that you know."

They all began to walk out, "Wait, I can still fight right?"

Kaname turned around, "Of course, I trust you with my daughter, and you shall have Aido behind you all the time."

I nodded, I can, I can do it! Aido put an arm around me and we followed the others outside.

Outside the moon gates; was our battle ground.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Been a while i'm sorry!**

** I don't have an excuse other than dreaming and drooling over Aido and Takuma ^_^ Yummy! **

**Anyone agree? :) **

**Anyway here's a big important chapter for you all!**

**Please review as this story may be coming to an end soon and would love to hear your thoughts and ideas fro the final chapter! xx**

* * *

Eyes glowed red, hundreds lined up, with blank faces staring right at us. I felt Meiko's arms tighten around me.

"It's ok." I soothed her hair and looked up to Aido, he stared out to the army before us.

"Wait!"

We all turned around, Cross stood with Zero at his side, "This is the hunter's business as well."

Kaname nodded and turned back to the army, hundreds of girls were marching right for us, suddenly stopped.

"What are they doing?" Aido tilted his head and strained his eyes to see them better, a light mist came over the ground and a figure appeared before the army, she stood smirking.

"Sara." Yuki snarled.

"I can't wait to get my hands around her neck!" I growled, I felt my eyes glow and Aido gently took Meiko and held her in his arms. I felt better that she was with him anyway, Aido was so much stronger than me, I had not yet mastered to control my powers completely.

Sara waved her arm up and the first three lines of girls came marching forward to us.

"Finally." Aido smirked, he waved his hand and an ice wall formed to give us a little more time, we positioned ourselves as Kaname said and Aido stood behind me with Meiko. As the ice melted the girls began to climb over and we set forth.

Suddenly we were fighting; it was a blur, ice, fire dust and screams. I felt waves of power and flung it towards the army which took out vast amounts of girls.

I felt quite happy that we were doing so well, until I saw Sara stood at the side smiling as she watched, I turned away before I got too angry.

Kaname pushed me back towards Aido and Meiko; he knew I was watching Sara. I sighed and shook my head, can't let her get to me, a hand pulled me forwards and a distorted yell came from behind me, I looked behind to find a pile of dust.

"Keep focused Misaki." Aido warned, his voice was strong but his eyes still warm towards me, he put his hand to my cheek. He saved me. I sighed and my heart broke slightly, it wasn't the first time, I had to protect him.

I waved my hand as I watched the girls running towards us, they were blown back and fell to the ground hard and turned to dust. I noticed the others were separated from us, we were backed towards the trees whilst they were in the open.

"Misaki." Aido yelled, I looked in his direction as a level-E girl fell from the tree towards me, I waved her downwards so she fell faster to the floor and turned to dust.

Meiko kept her head buried in Aido's neck and we looked towards the tree-tops girls were climbing across to us. "Maybe we aren't in the best place." I sighed, we ran towards the others blowing the girls out of the way, I was hoping that I could get enough energy and power so I could blast them all away soon. I was already becoming tired.

Yuki was yelling for Kaname but he wasn't close enough, he panicked, Aido quickly passed Meiko to her and we both stood in front of them and fought the army coming. Kaname finally got to us and all the girls fell to their knees and went to the ground as ash.

There was too much going on at once as everyone was yelling for help, Rima and Shiki had been separated and as was Ruka and Kain, Takuma ran towards us his sword sliced through the girls as he passed.

"I don't know how many of them there are but they keep growing in numbers somehow." He managed to tell us as he gasped for air.

"We need to help the others, don't get separated." I informed them and headed for Rima and Shiki; we fought around them there and managed to get across to Kain and Ruka. I felt a pain from my leg and Aido froze the girl slashing at my leg with her nails, he kicked it and she shattered.

"We are surrounded." Kaname said; his voice surprisingly still steady.

We heard her; she was laughing, "Perfect." She clapped.

"Sara, end this now before we will." Kaname warned.

"We still have the hunters around you know." Yuki yelled.

Sara smiled and shook her head, Zero, Cross and other hunters were surrounded.

"I win." She sang, "Now pass me Meiko."

Yuki held her daughter close, "Never."

Kaname stood in front of her.

Sara's eyes glanced to Aido beside me, "I can force you."

I held onto Aido's arm, she wasn't going to have him.

"Misaki, let me have you instead." She insisted.

"No." Aido whispered, holding the back of my blazer.

"Aido Hanabusa, let Misaki go. You want to give me Meiko instead?" Sara began to walk towards us.

I squeezed Aido's hand before stepping forward. I felt all eyes on my back as I walked forward to her.

She took out a sword, "Will you join me?"

I laughed in disgust, "Never."

"As you wish." She smiled as lifted up the sword. She swung it towards me and I somersaulted in the air, she missed as I landed gently on my feet.

She smiled and ran with the sword flying through the air, Aido froze it and it fell to the ground.

"Ah, a little help from your husband." She smirked and waved her arm which sent Aido flying back into a tree, he groaned in pain and put his hand to his ribs.

Now I was feeling my power rise, how dare she do that to him.

I signalled her way and a power surge sent her backwards just like she had to Aido. I leant over her, "Don't ever touch any of my family again."

She huffed and the sword flew to her hand.

Crap.

She swung and I jumped she managed to cut my shoulder and I felt the pain as I landed, my white uniform becoming red, she stabbed it towards me and I sent a bolt towards her making it fly out of my way.

Aido managed to get to his feet, the level-E girls surrounding them closer. Yuki looked about with worried eyes, they had begun fighting again. I jumped again to avoid the sword, I helplessly watched as Kaname passed Meiko to Aido and he looked to me before running away into the trees. Oh no. not alone!

I fired a bolt at Sara again before running after Aido, I knew this is where Aido would get hurt, but where did he go? I pushed back the girls and found Takuma who was yelling to me, I couldn't hear him, but he looked worried.

Aido!

I ran and ran into he trees, trying to catch Aido's scent, I managed to smell his blood, there was lots of it. I saw him sat leaning up a tree with Meiko curled up in his arms, she was concentrating hard.

Aido was pale and I bent down to him, his eyes opened and he slowly smiled.

"Misaki." He whispered he put his forehead to mine. I felt my tears roll down my cheeks.

"You need to go back and help you're the only one strong enough to protect everyone." He croaked, "I'm ok here with Meiko, I can still use my powers."

Just as he said that he froze a couple of girls behind us. Meiko didn't move or speak as she tried to heal him.

I kissed his forehead, as much as I wanted to stay with him, he was right I needed to protect everyone.

* * *

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27 The Finale

**This is the very last chapter of My Sweet Memories! It's finally done! :D**

**I'm sad though that it had ended, though there could be a sequel...**

**This chapter was hard to write; I stuggled to put everything together to make it awesome. But i hope i have done well anyway!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

My head was spinning; I was out of breath and my heart was pounding, the pain in my side was so bad I had to stop a couple of times to hold it. I needed to get to Kaname and Yuki, I passed Takuma and Shiki, Rima behind them; they looked so exhausted. Takuma ran following me through the swarm of girls swiping them away with his katana.

"How is Aido?" He shouted.

"Fine, he has Meiko with him, he'll protect her while she heals him."

"I see Sara! She's nearing Yuki and Kaname!" He pointed to the very middle of the battle.

I saw blonde hair waving around as she walked and Yuki's eyes widened and grabbed hold of Kaname's arm, he turned and stood in front of her.

I grabbed Yuki as soon as I got there and pulled her in-between me and Takuma, she gasped and squeezed my hand.

"Meiko?" She whispered desperately.

"Safe with Aido."

"Sara, don't you think all this is a bit..too much?" Kaname asked his head tilted to the side.

She smirked, "No, Kaname I will do what I must to protect myself. Plus other purebloods you wish to be rid of."

We all looked to Kaname who stepped back and gave this creepy smile, "And spoil my fun?"

"It is a cruel world Kaname." She stepped forward, "Trying to fulfil the ancestors secret wish."

"I plan on abandoning that wish."

"What of your family Kaname? Your wife? Meiko?" She pushed back her mass of blonde and hitched up her dress to let her walk easily.

What was she on about? What wish?

So many questions and no answers.

Yuki pulled on Kaname's arm and he looked back at her giving her an apology and a look only a lover could give.

He whipped his head back to Sara, "I want this to end, now" He demanded.

Sara smiled and stepped forward, "Never."

"Agh!" The pain in my stomach intensified and I fell to the floor, Takuma held me as I leant up against him for support.

"The pain?" He asked, he was looking around desperately, not knowing what to do.

I couldn't talk; the pain was so strong, it had never been this bad before, something in me was changing and I felt my body suddenly go numb.

I heard gasps and I looked about at them, "Your eyes." Yuki gasped her hands to her mouth.

"They are bleeding, and so red." Takuma whispered horrified.

I stood and I looked to Sara; she observed me with curiosity and weariness. I smiled, she was worried.

I threw out my arm and a gust of wind sent her flying backwards, I followed her trail and stepped right up to her, she whimpered before she stood and I was thrown back into a tree just like she did to Aido, which only made me angry. Something was feeding this anger, I looked to Kaname, his eyes was closed and he stood still as if concentrating.

"Just give up Misaki, you can't defeat a pureblood." Sara smiled as she neared me.

I leant up against the tree and gripped it to help myself up, my knees were weak and I was growing tried but this anger was deep and strong inside me, this power in me was building again.

"Where is your husband to help you Misaki? Is he hurt?" She gave me this horrible smile and I threw myself at her and we fell to the floor, I was sat on top of her and I looked to Takuma and held out my hand, the katana flew to me and in my hand, I pointed it above Sara, she still had her evil smile.

I crushed her harder into the ground, "Why are you smiling you evil cow!"

"I just wondered how long Aido-kun can keep up protecting Meiko when there are so many of my girls around them."

This sent my body into shock, it felt like ice shot down my back, no!

"I'll go with Kain and Ruka." Takuma yelled and they ran towards where Aido was.

I wanted to run too but his power in me wouldn't let me budge. Was this Kaname's doing?

"Kaname's doll." Sara whispered.

I sighed and shook my head, no I already knew this! Don't let it stop you!

I forced the katana down into her chest and she let out a horrid squeal of pain, she lay there for a while and she opened her eyes and started to giggle. I kicked her out of anger, she wasn't allowed to laugh!

"Stand up." I growled, she slowly moved onto her front and pushed herself up on her knees before wobbling to stand. "I am going to kill you."

She giggled again, "You might, but aren't you worried about your precious husband and niece?"

I sighed as my heart searched for Aido and I shook my head, no, it's ok they have Takuma, Kain and Ruka there.

"It's not really me you should be worried about." She smirked, I felt my anger build and I felt my hand stretch out and pierce through her already damaged body, I felt something spongy in my hand and I closed my eyes. I never thought I would be able to do this to anyone. But his person deserved it. I pulled it out and threw it to the floor. She looked weak finally and she sighed.

"Such a cruel way." She whispered, then looked past me to Kaname who now opened his eyes and gazed at her with such hatred.

"I didn't want to dirty my hands too much." He said before taking Yuki's hand and guiding her away from here.

What was that supposed to mean?

"You should really get back to your loved one, you never knew what could happen Misaki." She whispered. "Just remember that I tried, that I tried to help stop him.. you have great potential now, you and that hunter."

I gazed at her open mouthed, what?

She smiled at me like she meant it, and she pushed up her wrist to me, "Please, quickly, take my power."

I gasped, "What? Why?"

Where was my anger now? Why was I feeling sympathetic for her?

"Please, drink." She demanded.

I closed my eyes and let my fangs sink into her skin, I could taste her blood and it was divine. I felt my body heal, my mind clear and I saw things that she knew, she saw and believes. I felt this new power, a power of my own.

"If you take the last drop; you could be a powerful vampire Misaki, take it." Sara pushed her wrist closer and I heard her sigh as I took her last drop, she smiled gently as she lost all of her strength and her eyes closed. Laying on the floor I shook her, no, she can't die now! I need answers! She started to disintegrate and the lights flew up in the air.

I stared up in the sky; Sara was doing good all along?

I felt my heart twitch and I remembered, Aido!

I ran towards them watching as Sara's girl soldiers turned to dust one by one, I saw Aido lean against the tree in pain, others stood around him, when I approached they all turned wide eyed.

"Why can I smell pureblood?" Aido asked.

"Misaki!" Kaname roared he was in front of me in an instant he had his hand around my throat, "You took her blood? All of it?"

I nodded, "And I know your secret plans Kaname, it disgusts me!"

He let me go and shook his head, "I no longer wish for that." He groaned and pushed his hands through his hair, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"You smell different." Aido whispered, I ignored Kaname and bent down to Aido stroking back his hair.

"Are you ok?" I asked, so worried, he looked weak and helpless.

"I'm fine just need some rest." He smiled, he pulled me into his arms and his nose went to my neck. "You still smell like Misaki, so don't worry, it's just mixed with pureblood."

Saying this put me at ease and I hugged him closer. I looked up to Yuki holding Meiko, Yuki was staring at Kaname, I wondered what was going through her mind right now.

"Please just settle down Misaki." Kaname groaned, his head in his hands at his desk, we all sat around waiting to hear what his excuse was, what had he been planning.

"There was an ancestor of ours so long ago, to rid Purebloods of this world, to stop all this evil."

"So you planned on following this wish through? Why?" I asked.

"Because I knew that woman that wished it, I saw what she wanted!"

"Ok, so what now, you still want to kill all purebloods? Including your wife and child?" I tilted my head, why did I feel like the leader here?

He was crumbling right in front of me.

"You are such a useless worm! You use me and Zero as your little dolls to do all this dirty work for you! Now look at you with your head in your hands, not even having the balls to look me in the eye!" I growled. My hands slammed his desk and he reluctantly looked up.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you want to follow this through!" I shouted at him, "Tell us!"

He shook his head, "I don't want that, not now. I just wanted to keep Yuki safe, now Meiko as well."

"I swear to you Kaname, if I ever hear about this plan again, that you are even thinking of it; and it ends up hurting my sister and niece, I swear I will hunt you down." I vow darkly.

I heard a couple of gasps and whispers.

"I'll second that." Zero stepped forward and folded his arms, his eyes trailing over Yuki.

Kaname nodded. "I understand."

I nod, "Ok, brilliant, now let's get on with our lives shall we?" I joined Aido and held his hand close to me. I looked over my shoulder to Kaname. "I'll be watching you."

Kaname sighed and Yuki joined him, he looked to Meiko and a weak smile played on his lips, his eyes filled with love as he looked at them both. That was good enough for me.

* * *

**Thankyou again for reading and being a Fan of this story and reviewing! Its sad it has come to an end. But please read my other stories! :D**


End file.
